A New Threat
by immortal starscream
Summary: Someone from Butch's past is coming to kill him even if it means killing all of his friend's and family one by one, rated M for extreme violance and multiple sex scenes, warning: mass character death, Note:sex scenes from chapter's 5-8
1. 8 year timeskip

First off HAPPY NEW YEAR! to everyone and second this is the last Star Wars themed titled story i'm making, but unlike all of my other stories this one is going to be way more adult with sex scenes and rough language, so enjoy

* * *

It's been 8 years since the incident with Prince Russell and his small army and life in Townsville was now starting to get peaceful again like it was 8 years ago. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now all 18 and in their last year in high school at Pokey Oaks High School.

During the past 8 years a few things had happened:

1. The Powerpunk Girl's, Brazen, Blade and Scrapper had lifted their house off its foundation and had moved it to a large piece of open land in Townsville

2. The Powerpunk Girls' counterpart's, the Rowdyrock Boys, had come through the mirror portal and had teamed up with the punks, Brazen, Blade and Scrapper

3. For the first 4 years the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyrock Boys Blade Brazen and Scrapper had constantly beaten the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys in every fight they had, until they had made a grave mistake resulting in the Rowdyrock Boy's Berserk and Brat being killed leaving Blade Brute Scrapper and Brazen by themselves.

4. Butterball had her name legally changed to Butters

5. The Powerpuff Girl's and the Rowdyruff Boy's had hooked up with their counterparts, becoming official couples, except for Butters who still didn't have anyone but she didn't mind at all.

Today was Sunday and Butch and Buttercup were having lunch at a new sushi restaurant together, the two green's hadn't changed much over the years besides their personalities they still loved to fight and would often spar with each other for fun. But besides from that they loved spending time with each other and hung out with each other nearly every chance they got.

The two greens had gotten a massive amount of sushi each and they went over to the booth in the far corner of the restaurant before they started stuffing their faces while also having the occasional conversation "so Butch" Buttercup started both getting Butch's attention and spewing pieces of rice out "what would you like for your birthday" she asked due to it being the boys birthday next week.

Butch swallowed his food and got a thoughtful look on his face "hmm well I don't think there is really anything I want, I mean I'm at that age where I don't really want or need anything" Butch said.

As Butch was speaking Buttercup took off her left shoe with her right foot, she then lifted her white socked foot and began rubbing Butch's crotch through his pants, "are you sure there isn't _something_ I could do for you" she asked as she rubbed Butch's crotch harder. Unlike their siblings Butch and Buttercup had been having sex nearly every second day, at first they had been bed buddies but after four months it had blossomed into something more and before they knew it they were dating and then they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Butch gave a slight groan as Buttercup rubbed harder making him feel very uncomfortable as his slowly growing boner was trapped in his jeans, he then grabbed Buttercup's ankle and moved it away from his crotch "finish our food first and then my house" Butch said as he let go of Buttercup's ankle. About four months ago Blossom had asked the Mayor if there were any cheap houses for sale which they could buy and use in the future. Instead of finding some houses the Mayor had 5 two story houses built as well as a new street on the outskirts of Pokey Oaks, each house had 4 bedrooms with two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a large lounge room, a large back yard and an indoor pool as well as a spa. Once each house was built it was fully furnished with everything they needed, the Rowdyruff Boy's had immediately moved in once everything was done, they had asked the girls to come live with them but the girl had declined because they wanted to still live with their parent's until they had fully graduated from high school.

Buttercup quickly put her shoe back on and both she and Butch wolfed down their food as fast as they could without choking. Once they had finished they paid for their meal and flew back to Butch's house, thankfully his window was open as soon as they were in his room Butch closed his window and pulled his blind's while Buttercup locked his door, they then stripped and flew under the covers of Butch's bed.

With Boomer and Bubbles

Boomer and Bubbles were now returning from a date they had just had and were now standing on the front door step of Bubbles' house, the two blues were now closer to each other than they had ever been in their lives; they did nearly everything together and were almost inseparable. Also over the year's Bubbles had lost all of the weight she had gained in the past due to her metabolism shooting through the roof, at first she thought that Boomer wouldn't like her anymore due to her being thin but Boomer destroyed that theory thanks to an intense make out session. Out of her sisters Bubbles' chest had developed the most, once she and her sister's hit puberty Bubbles' chest basically exploded out so now she had overinflated beach ball sized breasts which she let Boomer touch and do whatever he wanted with them whenever he wanted.

Most of the boy's at their school thought that she was absolutely hot and some of them drooled a bit when they saw her walk by, Bubbles had noticed this and occasionally would put a bit of spring in her step as she walked making her massive fun bags bounce wildly. Nearly all of the boys in the school envied Boomer because he was her boyfriend and he got to do whatever he wanted with them.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch again Boomie" Bubbles said happily

"it was my pleasure Boobles" Boomer said and he kissed her hand like a gentleman

"would you like to come in" she asked

"I would love to" Boomer said happily as he let her hand go and they walked inside.

When the two love birds entered the lounge room they saw Blossom sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face "Blossom what's wrong" Bubbles asked as she sat down on Blossom's right while Boomer sat down on her left.

Blossom took a deep breath and sighed "I think Brick's gonna dump me any day now" she said sadly

"what makes you think that?" Bubbles asked

"he's been so distant from me and several times I've asked him if he wanted to do something with me but he says he's busy" Blossom said almost about to burst into tears

"no he's not" Boomer said

"how do you know?" Blossom asked

"he talks about you all the time, Blossom is beautiful, Blossom won the spelling Bee, Blossom is sexy with those massive hips of hers" he stopped and slapped his hands over his mouth, he then removed his hands from his mouth and continued "well you get the point, anyway he would never dump you for anyone else that's how much he loves you" Boomer said with a smile

"thanks Boomer that makes me feel a lot better, but does he really think my hips are massive?" she asked as she looked down just now realising how big her hips really were.

Unlike her sister's her pelvic bone was much wider add that to the small amount of weight she had gained in her hips and well they were pretty big "oh my god" Blossom said as she trailed her fingerless hands up and down her hips and her slightly thicker thighs "why didn't anyone tell me I had such big hips and these fat thighs as well" Blossom said angrily

"Blossom you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, first off your hips were always bigger than the rest of us second you've only gained about 5-15 pounds which just happened to go to your hips and thighs which just adds to your womanly figure perfectly and third from what Boomer just said Brick thinks you large hips are sexy" Bubbles said

Blossom smiled and hugged her sister "thanks Bubbles" Blossom said and she walked off to her room.

Once they heard her door shut Boomer turned too Bubbles "man you're a good liar, 5-15 pound's yeah right it's more like..." Boomer was cut off as Bubbles slapped her hand over his mouth

"super hearing" she said which made Boomer gulp he then turned and saw that Blossom's door was still shut and gave a sigh of relief.

"you're lucky Blossom didn't here that" Bubbles said as she took her hand off of Boomer's mouth

"yeah you're right if she did hear me she would do thing's to me that'll make the original Lock-Down seem like heaven" he then shuddered as he thought of what Blossom would do to him.

Bubbles gave Boomer one of her famous giggles, she then grabbed his head and shoved it between her massive breasts, Boomer then began nuzzling his face into Bubbles' cleavage and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer towards him, Bubbles then leaned forward and whispered "let's go to my room" she said seductively and within second's they were in her room with the door locked.

With Brick

Brick was hanging out at Townsville mall just looking in random shop's looking for something but he just couldn't seem to find it. Eventually he gave up and went to the food court to get some lunch. After getting some McDonald's Brick stat down at a table and started thinking to himself 'god how am I going to asked her, it has to be somewhere special and at the right moment...but what if she says no, god I'd just die' he thought to himself. Once Brick had finished his lunch he disintegrated his rubbish with his heat vision and headed over to the arcade.

With Bunny and Butters

Bunny and Butters were also at Townsville Mall having lunch, Bunny was wearing a purple tank top, light purple ripped ¾ pants, purple sandals, a gold necklace that had a solid gold heart with seven small purple gem's on it, and like when she was younger she had her hair in a pony tail that went down to her hips, it was also a very effective whip. As Bunny had gotten older Buttercup's personality had rubbed off on her so she was a tom boy like Buttercup and as such she got into just as much trouble but she didn't mind.

Butters on the other hand, even though she too had a tom boyish attitude she dressed more girly her hair was like Blossom's only it was half the length and held up by a sparkly lime green scrunchie and she used two lime green hair clips to keep her bangs out of her face, she wore a plain green T-shirt that had a dark green stripe across the middle, black stretch pants with a pair of black sneakers. Also like Bubbles she too had lost all of the weight she had gained in the past due to her metabolism shooting through the roof, but unlike Bubbles her breasts were about the same size as her sisters, which was a C-Cup to a E-Cup.

Once the girls had finished lunch they headed over to Hot Shot to do a bit of clothes shopping, after basically burning holes in their pockets they all decided to go outside and have a cigarette or two, besides from Bunny and Butters, Buttercup also smoked and when their family members asked why they smelt of smoke they just replied that their friends were the ones who were smoking.

Once they had finished, they ground the cigarette butts on the ground with their foot making small holes in the process they then headed back inside and began walking around the Mall while chatting about random stuff.

With Buster

Buster was at a new arcade that had opened up, the arcade was originally an old run down 6 story building but with the help of some modern designers and gamers they had turned it into what would have to be the coolest place in Townsville. Not only was it a gamers paradise it also had props from both old and new movies as well as TV shows on the top floor and on the fifth floor it was filled with different things for kids jumping castle, ball pit etc. Buster was now playing video game after video game beating all of the high scores and beat everyone in two player games. Once he had finished every game he decided to go to the top floor and check out all of the props.

* * *

all i can say is please review


	2. A new LockDown

Lock-Down had gone through some major changes over the years Level's 4, 5 and 6 had been fully rebuilt and changed from its original design:

Level 6 had now been fully rebuilt and was now officially the worst place in the entire prison, every single cell had a large full screen TV in it that was completely surrounded by 6 inches of bullet proof glass that constantly played Dora the Explorer, Barney, the Wiggles and Bob the Builder from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm every single day.

Level 5 had been rebuilt as well it was still cold but not as cold as it originally was and the prisoners kept on this level were given slightly warmer clothes and their meal's were given to them hot instead of frozen.

Level 4 had also been rebuilt, the prisoner's kept on this level would still be made to do physical work only less force would be used and there was no raging fire or caldrons of boiling blood for them to fall into.

So compared to the old Lock-Down the new one was like a paradise.

Chief Warden Jenny was in her office that was located on Level 1, going over some of the profiles of the people who had been killed by the mysterious serial killer "hmm interesting" Jenny said

"what is it?" Vice Warden Sally asked

"every single person who has been killed by this murderer is one of the escapees from here" Jenny said

"you mean from that breakout 8 years ago?" Sally asked

"precisely" Jenny said and she began looking through several files.

"Do you have any idea on who the killer might be" Sally asked

"I could've named one guy off the top of my head that would do this but he was found dead 7 years ago" Jenny replied and shuddered at the thought of the man.

Sally saw Jenny's reaction and knew exactly who she was thinking about "don't worry about that monster he's gone now and he will never be coming back" Sally said as she patted Jenny's back.

Jenny smiled at this "thanks Sally but still there has to be a reason why this monster is killing all of these people, most of which have turned over a new leaf" Jenny said in slight frustration.

"I think this murderer is going to be like all of the other's" Sally said

"how so?" Jenny asked

"well like every killer down there they're gonna slip up sooner or later" Sally replied

"yeah I guess you're right but I'm just wondering where this monster is going to strike next" Jenny said with worry in her voice.

Meanwhile

In the monitor room a purple cloud filled the entire room and was even seeping out the door, as the cloud started to clear a hunched over figure wearing a gas mask could be seen standing in the middle of the room, surrounding him were dead bodies ether lying on the floor or slumped against the monitors with inhumanly large smiles on their faces with their teeth showing. A muffled high pitched psychopathic laugh came from the figure "what's this I just come for a little visit and you all drop dead on me? some friends you are" the figure said, the figure then tore the mask off and gave another high pitched laugh "now if you'll excuse me gentlemen there's someone I want to see again" the figure said and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Level 3

In the largest cell located on Level 3 Shadow could be seen sitting against the back of his cell after Butch had brought him back to Lock-Down they had taken away his newly obtained super powers and put special cuff's on him that nullified his shadow power's to nothing. As Shadow sat with his eyes closed he heard someone clear their throat, he lazily opened his eyes to see who it was but when he did he raised an eye brow. Standing next to him was a man who had bleach white skin, red lips, bare feet, wild green hair, his eyeballs were completely red with yellow dots in the middle and he was wearing a yellow straitjacket with purple sleeves and blue pants.

"Dear god what happened to your face?" Shadow asked as he saw the man's face said

"oh you know a little oops here a little uh oh there" the man said and he laughed, he then jumped on Shadow and got right up in his face "and if you toss some chemical's in you turn into something that only Picasso would love" he said and he jumped off of Shadow and continued laughing.

"What are you doing in here?" Shadow asked

"well I was feeling like a bit of a criminal so I thought I'd turn myself in" the man said as he began swaying from side to side with a psychopathic smile plastered on his face "but first, give me your hand" he asked, Shadow gave the man his hand with an uncaring look on his face. When the man grabbed it they both began to get a black aura around them. When the man let go of Shadow's hand he gave another psychopathic laugh "thanks for your shadow powers" he said

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled

"and now just to make sure that you don't squeal..." the man jumped up while spinning like a top and kicked Shadow so hard in the head that Shadow's head was torn off his neck and landed on the ground..

The man then grabbed Shadow's decapitated head and held it in front of his face "awe what's with the sad look turn that frown upside-down" the man said and he moved Shadow's lips into a smile. The man then began using Shadow's decapitated head to write on the wall, once he had finished he gave a slight snicker, he then rose both of his arms in the air letting his sleeves fall down revealing his his bleach white hands and then began firing energy blasts from his hands in different directions to get the guard's attention, he then lowered his arms letting his sleeves fall back down, he then gave another psychopathic laugh and disappeared in a flash of black.

With Jenny

Jenny was just about to go on her break when her walkie talkie crackled into life "Jenny we need you to come down to Level 3 immediately!" a guard said

"why what happened?" Jenny asked hoping that there hadn't been another break out

"one of the prisoner's has been killed and several others are badly hurt as well as two guards" the guard on the other end said

"alright I'll be down there in a few minutes" Jenny said and the signal ended. Jenny gave a sigh and began running as fast as she could to the elevator "whoever did this is going to pay dearly" she said angrily as she reached the elevator and began heading down to Level 3.

When she arrived she saw that several cell's had been destroyed and the guards were tending to the injured prisoner's injuries "what happened?" Jenny asked the closest prisoner

"I don't know, I was just in my cell minding my own business then this black ball came out of nowhere and blew my cell to kingdom come" the prisoner said.

Before Jenny could reply she heard a guard call out to her "Chief Warden Jenny over here" he said motioning her to come over to Shadow's cell, she ran over and when she saw the inside of the cell her left hand went straight to her mouth.

Sure she worked in a place where the used to torture the prisoners but at what she was seeing now made her want to throw up but then see saw what was written on the back wall of Shadow's cell '**Nightmare was here**' in big bold letter's "well looks like we finally have a name for our mystery serial killer" Jenny said as her walkie talkie crackled into life again

"Chief Warden Jenny we need you to come up to the monitor room imme-Gah"

"what's wrong!" Jenny yelled into the walkie talkie.

Up in the monitor room

The guard who had contacted Jenny fell to the ground in a heap with a pool of blood forming around him, he had just come in to see how everything was but when he entered he was met by the lifeless bodies of the guards. Jenny's voice could be heard through the walkie talkie before it was crushed by a bare foot, "now to get rid of all evidence" Nightmare said as he grabbed a bucket that was filled with water he ejected all of the video's from the monitors and then poured water on all of the monitor's, breaking them. Once the bucket was empty he gave another psychopathic laugh then a snapping sound came from under the long sleeves of his straight jacket and he disappeared in a flash of black.

Back on Level 3

Jenny groaned in frustration as she rubbed her temple's "beside's from Shadow and everyone in the monitoring room has there been any other deaths?" she asked the guard that was standing next to her

"no there hasn't, would you like me to call the Powerpuff Girls?" the guard asked

"no I'll call them" Jenny said and she began heading back to her office. As she headed back to her office she began to think 'why would this murderer kill Shadow only there are hundreds of other prisoners here so why only him?' she thought to herself as she reached the elevator.

When she arrived back in her office she sat back in her chair with a huff "whoever is responsible for this is going to pay for making me work this hard" she said which made Sally, who was standing next to her desk, laugh. Jenny gave a bit of a giggle as well before she began dialling the Powerpuff Girls home number and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

okay if you haven't already figured it out Nightmare looks like Joker from 'The Batman' series in the very first episode he appears in and also due to a request by Dominator225 I've decided to name the serial killer: Nightmare, so other than that please review


	3. Examinations and uh oh

Blossom was in her room reading a book when she heard the phone ring she zipped downstairs and answered it "hello, Blossom speaking" she said

"hi Blossom it's me Jenny" Jenny said

"hey Jenny what's up?" Blossom asked

"well I have some bad news" Jenny said

"what is it, was there another breakout?" Blossom asked

"no there was a break-_in_" Jenny replied shocking Blossom

"what!" Blossom exclaimed

"yeah someone who call's themself Nightmare broke in killed Shadow and everyone in the monitor room as well as destroying all of the monitoring equipment and then left without a trace" Jenny explained.

Blossom got a curious look on her face "why would someone just break-in kill a few people and then leave"

"well that's why I called you I was wondering if you and your sister's could come over here and help us search for clues" Jenny asked

"well I can come but my sister's are busy as well as the boys" Blossom said

"oh really what are they doing?" Jenny asked

"Bunny and Butterball are at the mall, Butch and Buttercup are probably still on their date, Brick is at the mall as well" Blossom said but then gave a slight pause before continuing only in a much quieter tone "and Bubbles and Boomer are in Bubbles' room having sex" Blossom said quietly she could tell that they were having sex because she could hear faint moaning and groaning coming from Bubbles' room.

When Jenny heard that a devious grin came to her face she then flipped the switch so that it was now on speaker "I'm sorry Blossom I couldn't hear that last bit could you say it a little louder" Jenny said

"I said Bubbles and Boomer are in Bubbles' room having sex" Blossom said a little louder

"what?" Jenny asked

"I said Bubbles and Boomer are in Bubbles' room having sex" Blossom said a little louder than normal

"what I can barely hear you" Jenny said trying to hold her laughter as was the same with Sally

"I SAID BUBBLES AND BOOMER ARE IN BUBBLES' ROOM HAVING SEX!" Blossom screamed in frustration before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Blossom had yelled so loud that everyone in Townsville heard her and on the phone she could hear Jenny and Sally laughing "I'll be there soon" she growled out and slammed the phone down.

When she turned around she gulped as she saw Bubbles and Boomer who's hair was messed up/undone their clothes were messed up and they were red in the face from anger and embarrassment "you are so going to regret that" Bubbles said angrily and before Blossom could explain Bubbles lunged at her.

About half an hour later Jenny heard a knock at her door "come in" she said the door opened to reveal an extremely angry Blossom, her hair was completely messed up and undone she had a black eye and she had a few large bruises visible

"I am so going to get you for that" she huffed out

Jenny couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as she saw Blossom's appearance "Bubbles must be stronger than she looks" Jenny said as she walked over to Blossom

Blossom just huffed "okay show me the monitor room" Blossom said and Jenny began leading the way.

When they arrived Blossom got a surprised look on her face at the scene in front of her, she then used her X-ray vision and gasped "what's wrong!" Jenny asked

"all of these guards lungs are gone" Blossom said

"what do you mean gone?" Jenny asked

"I mean they've basically been disintegrated...what kind of monster would do this?" she asked

"that's why I called you" Jenny said, Blossom managed to hold her lunch down and began examining the bodies to try and find anything else

"well apart from all of their lungs gone I can't find any type of clue as to who might of done this" Blossom said

"damn I was hoping you would find some clue as to who Nightmare is" Jenny said

"Nightmare huh, well it does seem to be a fitting name due to what he's done" Blossom said

"I think it might be the same guy who has been committing all of these murder's" Jenny said

"what makes you think that?" Blossom asked

"well every person who has been killed was one of the people who escaped from here" Jenny explained

"if that's true then that explains why he killed Shadow and but why not the other criminal's that were caught and brought back here" Blossom said

Jenny started to get a thoughtful look on her face "maybe Shadow knew or had something that he didn't want anyone else to have" Jenny said thoughtfully

"and once Nightmare had it he killed Shadow to make sure no one else got it" Blossom finished

"that seems like the most likely scenario" Jenny said.

Jenny then gave a small sigh "well if you can't find anything here then you probably won't find anything with Shadow" she said

"okay then, so is that it?" Blossom asked

"yes, I'll let you know if anything happens" Jenny said

"okay" Blossom replied, and they began walking towards the entrance.

When they reached the entrance to Lock down Blossom stopped "oh and Jenny one other thing" Blossom said

"what's that?" Jenny asked Blossom then spun around and punched Jenny in the stomach

"that's for tricking me like that" Blossom said angrily as Jenny fell to her knees

"it was worth it" she wheezed out while clutching her stomach in pain, Blossom got an annoyed look on her face and flew off for home.

2 days later

It was now Monday morning and the girls were now getting ready for school, as Bubbles was about to have a shower Buttercup zipped past her and slammed the door shut, before Bubbles could protest she heard the sound of Buttercup throwing up. Bubbles got concerned at this "Buttercup are you okay" she asked but the only response she got was the sound of more throwing up and the sound of the toilet flushing.

A few minutes later Buttercup exited the bathroom "it's all yours" she said but Bubbles stopped her

"why did you just throw up?" Bubbles asked

"I have no idea I just woke up with a horrible feeling in my stomach and the next thing I knew I was throwing up in the toilet, maybe I'm sick" she said as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Buttercup clutched her stomach "oh god I'm so hungry" she said

"come on I'll make you something" Bubbles said with her usual smile, she then helped her starving sister downstairs to the kitchen. Once Buttercup was sitting at her usual seat Bubbles quickly made Buttercup two pieces of toast with strawberry jam on it and a glass of orange juice.

Buttercup looked at her measly breakfast "is that it?" She asked

"trust me you don't want to gorge on food when you're sick" Bubbles replied matter-of-factly then in 10 second's Buttercup's plate and glass were empty

"I'm still hungry" she said

"fine" Bubbles sighed out knowing she'll never hear the end of this. Bubbles then made 3 pancakes 4 more pieces of toast 4 strips of bacon 2 eggs and 5 glasses of orange juice "there you go your royal sickness" Bubbles said her voice laced with sarcasm, she then headed upstairs to have a shower.

While Bubbles went to have a shower Buttercup quickly ate her breakfast despite how much there was and then headed up to her room to get ready for a shower in the other bathroom "man this morning's been weird first I feel as sick as a dog and then throw up and then the next thing I know I eat enough food for breakfast for 2 people, meh probably a onetime thing" she said as she grabbed her clothes. When she turned she looked at her calendar to make sure it was a Monday, once it was confirmed she nodded and then turned around in froze mid step. She looked back to see what days were marked "no" She said just barely above a whisper She shook her head fiercely "This can't be happening" she said a little louder as she began to put two and two together.

She quickly changed out of her plain lime green shirt and lime green boxers and ran out of the house as fast as she could and then she flew off to the nearest drugstore. When she arrived she went straight to the isle where all the feminine products were, she soon found the item that she was looking for, she then pulled up the hood of her jacket so that her face was well hidden and went to buy the item she had found.

Once she had bought the item she flew straight back home and made a beeline to the bathroom just as Blossom was about to have her shower "damn it" Blossom grumbled out and began waiting patiently for ether Buttercup or Bubbles to finish.

"Home pregnancy test" she said and sat down on the toilet she then started to read the directions and followed them carefully. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do. She thought to herself, '_It's has to be negative. It just has to be_' she waited, afraid to even look. Finally she did. A plus sign.

She was so stunned she dropped the test and could have sworn her heart had stopped.

She sat there for the longest time, until finally she heard Butters banging on the door "come on Buttercup you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up" she called out

"okay just a minute" Buttercup replied she then quickly fixed her hair, washed her face, and put on some deodorant. Once she was done she looked in the mirror with a dull expression on her face. '_Butch_' she thought what was she going to tell him? She wasn't, not yet "oh, Butch, what have we done?" she said quietly feeling like she was about to cry but she toughened herself up and began acting like nothing had happened.

Later

During her classes Buttercup could barely concentrate on her work all she could think about was the baby that was now slowly growing inside her and how to tell Butch that he was going to be a dad in 8-9 months. Buttercup sighed as the lunch bell rang, she then slowly got up out of her seat and slowly walked towards the cafeteria. As she was walking towards the cafeteria she felt two arms wrap around her and snake up under her shirt before starting to rub her breasts "hey cutie what's up?" Butch said as he put his head on her shoulder.

Buttercup smiled at Butch's embrace, she then turned her head and gave him a peck on the cheek "nothing much, yourself?" she asked

"meh can't complain" he said as he began to lick her face and pinch her nipples.

A slight moan came from the back of Buttercup's throat as Butch continued playing with her "okay Butch that's enough for now" Buttercup said as she pulled Butch's hands out from under her shirt. Butch was a bit disappointed that Buttercup didn't want to continue but from what Bubbles had told him after Math class she might be a bit sick due to what happened this morning.

"Okay then let's go get some lunch" Butch said and the two continued towards the cafeteria while Butch wrapped an arm around Buttercup's waist and Buttercup rested her head on Butch's shoulder with her eyes closed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** okay so i bet most of you weren't expecting that, this was originally going to be two chapters but they were both too short so i combined them together to make one chaper, please review.


	4. Happy Birthday!

Throughout the whole week Buttercup had been acting weird she had thrown up every morning for the past 5 days, she constantly stuffed her face any food within her grasp thankfully her metabolism prevented her from putting on any weight. Her attitude had changed as well; she had gone from the grouchy, hot-headed, tomboy to a sweet cheerful girl like Bubbles. Even though Buttercup knew what the problem had to be she was thankful that no one had asked her about it.

Today was a special day for the Rowdyruff Boys, it was their birthday, after they had woken up they had all met at Brick's house and said happy birthday to each other and gave each other gifts, here's what they got:

Boomer got from Brick some art supplies, Buster a how to book on different styles of art and Butch had given him a book about how to sexually please a woman and different sexual positions Butch was given a slap at the back of the head by Brick.

Brick was given a stainless steel chain necklace that had a stainless steel skull with two small ruby's in its eye sockets and a larger one in its open mouth, hanging from it from Boomer, Buster had given Brick a special card that would allow him to have 500 free pizza's from his favourite pizza place and he had gotten the same thing from Butch as Boomer had resulting in another slap at the back of his head.

Buster had gotten a football that was signed by every member of his favourite team from Boomer, a cap scarf and jersey of his favourite team from Brick, and like Brick and Boomer he had gotten the same thing from Butch, Brick and Boomer went to punch him instead of slap but he blocked the two hits. Butch grinned "ha I'm too fast for you" he gloated only to be punched in the face by Buster "but not fast enough for me" Buster said and stuck his tongue out at Butch.

Brick Boomer and Buster reluctantly handed their gift's over to Butch, Butch had gotten a new iPod from Brick, Boomer had given him a dark green shirt that said 'THE MAN WHO WAS DEATH' on the front and on the back it had a skull that had blood coming out of its socket's and Buster had given him a signed baseball.

Just as they finished thanking each other there was a knock on the door, Butch went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw the girl's standing at the door holding large paper bags, the next thing he knew both he and his brother's had been literally kicked out of Brick's own house by their girlfriends so they could set up the party, they were told to not come back until 12.

"Well that's just great" Brick said as he stood up and dusted his pants off

"so what are we going to do for the next 4 hours" Boomer asked

"wanna go and see Mojo" Butch suggested, Boomer Brick and Buster just shrugged and they all flew towards Mojo's house.

With the girls

Bubbles was making the birthday cake while Blossom and Bunny made other things, Buttercup was starting to get dizzy from blowing up balloons and Butters was putting up the decorations. As Bunny had finished rolling out some dough to make cookies she saw that Blossom had a large smile on her face as she finished making four large pies "what are you so happy about" Bunny asked

"oh just seeing my handy work" Blossom replied

"what kinds of pies did you make?" Bunny asked, Blossom smiled

"I made a blueberry one, a cherry one, a green apple one and a grape one" she said making Bunny laugh at Blossom's choice of flavours before going back to her job.

Meanwhile

The Rowdyruff Boys had arrived at Mojo's house which he received two days after the whole clone incident, Brick was just about to knock on the door when it opened up and they could see Mojo about to leave for work. Mojo looked up and saw his son's standing in front of him "ah Boy's so nice to see you and happy birthday"

"thanks dad" Brick said

"boy's your present's are in the lounge room and because I'm in a hurry here's the keys to the house just drop them off at work once you're finished" he said and he quickly walked off.

Brick looked down at the keys in his hand and then his brothers who had the same evil grin as he had and they zipped inside and closed the door. Mojo didn't quite know what to get the boys so he just made them some ray guns in their signature colours "uh Mojo does know were not evil anymore right?" Boomer said

"it was probably the only thing he could think of" Buster said as he held his

"and it's not like we're gonna use them to do anything bad" Boomer said as he spun his around.

The three boys then took a quick snack from Mojo's fridge and left making sure to lock the door behind them, "so what are we going to do now" Boomer asked, before Brick could reply they heard some alarms and gunshot's in the distance

"we're gonna go see what the trouble is" Brick said and they flew off.

Meanwhile

Townsville bank was now being robbed by a large group of thugs hold it right there Brick ordered "oh great it's the Rowdyruff Boy's" the leader of the group said

"yeah it's us if you give up now we won't hurt you" Brick said the men then raised their guns

"I'm warning ya" Brick said and they started shooting but instead of bullets lasers came out.

The Boy's managed to dodge every shot until the laser's stopped working "oh shit" the leader said

"hey boy's why don't we show them our birthday gift's Mojo gave us" Brick said as he aimed his laser gun at the group, his brother's then did the same and they began firing at the robber's.

Soon the robber's had been defeated and were now being taken away by police "wow these things are awesome" Butch said and he began firing wildly into the air until his brother's socked him over the head

"idiot!" they said in union before flying off to find something else to do.

Back at the Brick's house

Everything was now fully set up and some people had already arrived, soon it was almost 12 and all of the guests had arrived all they were waiting for was the boys, Blossom looked at her watch "they should be here in 5...4...3...2...1" and then there was a knock on the door.

Outside

The boys had now just arrived "party time!" Butch said excitedly and he began to twitch, unfortunately when Butch turned 12 he started to get twitches again when he ether got excited or extremely bored, but thankfully it didn't affect his life, much.

Brick knocked on the door several times, when the door opened both he and his brothers were met with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" followed by extremely loud music, they walked in got kissed by their girlfriends and the party began.

1 hour later

Most of the people at the party were surprised that Bubbles or Butters weren't gorging on all of the food, they all knew that they weren't slob's or a pig's but they all knew that they both had one hell of an appetite and thanks to their metabolism they were both as skinny as a rail.

5 hours later

The party was now starting to wind down, the boys had gotten tons of great gifts from all of their friends, but the best gift of all was yet to come. Finally when the last person had left Boomer closed the door and looked at the mess, he and his brothers nodded and within 20 seconds Brick's house was spotless.

Boomer dusted his hands and turned to his brothers "this would have to be the best birthday yet" he said

"yeah but the girls said that they were going to give us our present later and we have yet to receive them" Brick said with his brothers agreeing.

The Powerpuff Girls house

The girls were getting ready to give the boys their _special_ present, after having a light dinner they went to their rooms to get ready. They had told their mum and dad that they were staying over at a friend's house for the night, but Sara was the only one who knew what they were _really_ doing. After they had packed their bags they zipped downstairs and hugged their parent with Sara whispering to them 'make sure he uses protection' and they left with slight blushes.

As they were headed towards the boy's houses they began talking amongst themselves "this is going to be great" Buttercup said with a smile on her face

"yep...wait what are you talking about you and Butch do it all of the time" Bubbles said

"oh yeah...oh well it's still going to be awesome" Buttercup said with a grin

"it's a shame Butters doesn't have anyone" Blossom said as she Buttercup Bubbles and Bunny now floated above their soon to be houses they then gave each other grins and floated down to their boyfriends houses. Blossom finished as they arrived back at the Rowdyruff Boys house.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

(the same thing is happening to each of them) The boys had now gone back to their homes after saying one more happy birthday to each other, they were now all doing the same thing, sitting on their couches watching TV. As they were watching TV they heard knocks on the doors, when they opened them they were instantly embraced in a hug by their girlfriend followed by a very passionate kiss. When the girls stopped for breath the boys all asked "what's this all about".

Their girlfriends gave them a huge grin "I'm gonna give you your special birthday present" they each said in a seductive voice as they pressed their bodies up against their boyfriends, they turning around and closing the door before heading upstairs to their boyfriends bedrooms.

* * *

all i can say is please review


	5. A night of passion pt1

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this is a sex scene and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

Butch and Buttercup were standing up in the middle of his room making out ferociously with their hands searching all over each other's bodies wanting more, Butch then literally ripped off Buttercup's shirt and bra as if they were made of toilet paper, Buttercup then did the same to Butch's shirt and then pressed her bare breasts up against his chest. Butch then pushed Buttercup back a bit so that there was some space between them and he began to fondle her breast's causing her to give a moan of pleasure.

As Butch continued to play with her breasts she reached down to his black jean's and unzipped them letting his massive 13 inch long cock burst out making Butch give a sigh of relief, he then grabbed Buttercup by her shoulders and pulled her forward so their bodies were pressed up against each other again. Buttercup was just about to kiss him again when he put both of his hands on her hips and tossed her onto his king sized bed.

When she opened her eyes she could see Butch was on his hands and knees right above her, just as she was about to kiss him again he started to move down, and before she could say anything Butch yanked her shoes, socks, and green sweat pants off with one swift tug so now she was only in her light green thong. Butch gave an evil smirk when he saw this "I always knew you were the kind to wear thongs and instead of panties" he said, before Buttercup could even reply she felt Butch's tongue move back and forth along her pussy.

Buttercup gave a moan of pleasure at this as his tongue began to make circular patterns, Butch then grabbed onto her thong with his teeth and in one swift motion tore them off so now Buttercup was fully naked. Butch moved back up until he was eye level with Buttercup, he moved in to kiss her but she flipped them both over and with one quick movement she yanked off his jeans and dark green boxers that had skulls on them.

She moved up a bit until Butch's massive cock was right in front of her face; she then stuck her tongue out and gave it one long hard lick getting a small groan from him she then continued to suck and lick his cock until he moved away. Buttercup looked and saw that Butch was now standing next to the bed with his cock pointed almost straight at her, she then crawled on her hands and knees towards him until the head of his cock was pressed against her lips.

Buttercup looked up and saw the lust in Butch's eye's and vice versa, she then looked back down so her lips were pressed against the head of his cock again, she then opened her mouth up and engulfed the head of Butch's cock. Butch groaned in pleasure as Buttercups tongue slowly swirled around the head of his cock; she then began bobbing her head back and forth taking in a little bit more of his cock each time until she stopped going any further Butch saw this and smirked.

He then put both of his hands on the sides of Buttercup's head "here let me help you" he said and in one quick yank Buttercup's mouth was now at the base of his cock, her eyes were wide, tears were coming down her face and she felt like she was choking because about half of his cock was now in her throat. Butch then moved her head back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth before he roughly pulled her head forward until her lips were at the base of his cock again.

He continued to roughly move her head back and forth until he was about to cum in her to which he stopped, taking his cock out of her mouth, when he did Buttercup began gasping for breath.

When Buttercup finally caught it she looked at him "it's a good thing you stopped when you did" she started

"why?" Butch asked

"because the first place your going to cum in me is in my pussy" she finished, she then grabbed his hips and swung him around so he was now back on his bed while lying on his back.

Buttercup then stood up on the bed and stood over Butch, she then crouched down so that the head of his cock was now pressed up against her pussy she then looked Butch straight in the eyes and grinned "when we're done your balls are going to be completely empty" she said and she and she dropped herself onto his rock hard shaft until she reached the base of his cock.

She then began bouncing up and down on his massive cock with them both moaning in pleasure, Butch then put both of his hands on her hips to both steady her and make her go faster.

This continued for five minutes until they both felt their climax's coming "Buttercup, I'm about to cum"

"yeah same here"

"okay let's cum on three"

"one, two, threee" they both said and Buttercup screamed.

Once they'd finished cumming Buttercup collapsed on top of Butch while panting heavily "that was amazing" Buttercup whispered to Butch who nodded in agreement.

Butch then looked down and saw that his cock was still rock hard, he smirked and turned to Buttercup "you up for another round" he asked Buttercup was just too exhausted.

Just as Buttercup was about to fall asleep she felt Butch move "huh?" She said, she was then woken straight up as Butch spread her legs wide open and he rammed his cock straight into her pussy and began fucking her again.

Buttercup began groaning in pleasure, a smirk came to Butch's face "you did say 'when we're done your balls are going to be completely empty' well my ball are still full and I'm not done yet" he said. He then leaned forward and placed both of his hands on her breasts and just as she started to moan in pleasure she screamed in ecstasy as Butch sent tiny volts of electricity from his hands to her now diamond hard nipples and as he continued fucking her he sent electricity from his cock, which elevated his pleasure levels, strait at her G-spot and clit causing her to orgasm uncontrollably.

This continued for another 30 minutes until Butch finally ran out of energy, he then embraced Buttercup in a hug and flipped over so that she was now on top of him "Butch I know this might ruin this blissful moment but I've got something to tell you" Buttercup said

"what is it?" Butch asked

"I'm pregnant" she said plainly.

She expected Butch to toss her off of him and start yelling but instead he just smile "that's awesome, I get to be a daddy" he said happily, they then looked at each other in the eye and smiled before sharing a passionate kiss and without another word they both fell asleep with Butch's cock still inside Buttercups pussy.

* * *

okay if you liked this chapter then i bet you can't wait for the next three, well all i can say is review ^_^


	6. A night of passion pt2

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this is a sex scene and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

With Brick and Blossom

Brick and Blossom were now lying on Brick's bed making out ferociously, Blossom had her legs wrapped around Brick's waist and her arms wrapped around his torso trying to get as close to him as she could. As Brick kissed Blossom he grabbed the sides of her shirt and tore it off making Blossom stop "we can't do this properly if you're wearing these, and its good that you're not wearing a bra" he said and began to suck on one of her breasts causing her to moan.

"actually Brick" she started as she reached down and pulled his pants and boxers down allowing his 10 inch cock to spring out "I haven't worn bra's or any type of underwear ever since I was 16" she said and she began to gently stroke his cock causing him to moan. Brick then stopped sucking on her left breast "why?" he asked before moving on to her right one "because between you and me" she paused getting Bricks full attention. She then sat up making Brick stop "I'm a huge slut" she said, she then lifted up the small skirt she was wearing to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath and pulled a large vibrating dildo that was soaking wet out of her shaven pussy.

At seeing this Brick instantly cummed a massive load on Blossom who licked it all up Brick smirked at this "this relationship just got more interesting" he said, Blossom however didn't hear him she was to transfixed at the sight of Brick's large semen covered cock. Brick saw this and grinned "go ahead, you know you want it" he said Blossom then began to suck and lick Brick's semen covered cock until it was completely clean, but she wanted more.

She then moved her head back a bit and saw that Brick's cock was pulsing, then without another word she opened her mouth and engulfed all of Brick's cock that went down her throat like Buttercup. As Brick enjoyed Blossom sucking on his cock he couldn't help but think 'it's strange in all the time I've known Bloss I've never once seen her do anything slutty or anything to do with sex...I'll ask her about it later' he thought to himself as soon as he finished his thoughts he cummed again and heard Blossom give moan of pleasure.

Blossom then began to take Brick's cock out of her mouth while sucking hard, making sure not a single drop escaped her mouth. When his cock was finally out of her mouth she gave a content sigh before she got off the bed and headed towards Brick's closet and opened it up. Brick gave Blossom a weird look "what are you doing" he asked Blossom then turned around holding a pink bag.

Blossom got a seductive smile on her face and she walked over to Brick "I put this up here before the girls and I started setting up your party, it was in one of the bags we brought over" she said

"so what's in it?" he asked

"remember I said that I was a huge slut" she started with Brick nodding "well so are my sisters, but we like to keep it quiet, and out of my sisters I'm the kinkiest" she finished with the seductive smile still on her face.

Brick had a questioning look on his face "by kinkiest what do you mean?" he asked Blossom just opened the bag and let all of the contents fall onto the bed, the contents the bag contained were:

A can of whipped cream

A rope

Four handcuffs

Various dildos and vibrators

A ball gag

And a canister that had the words 'Antidote X' on it

Brick's eyes went wide at this before they narrowed and an evil grin came to his face "so what do you think" Blossom asked, her only response was getting splashed with something

she then felt herself in Brick's strong grip "you're going to be my slave for the rest of the night" he said and the next thing Blossom knew she was handcuffed to the bed. Brick looked at Blossom struggling to get free but judging from how wet she was she was enjoying it, he then looked at all of the stuff he could use "now what should I use first" he said as he started to rub Blossom's pussy lips.

He then picked up a ball gag "this ought to keep you partly quiet" he said and tied the ball gag around her head, he then picked up a large dildo and ruthlessly rammed it into her ass making her groan "now what should I do with these" he said as he held several small vibrators "oh I know" he said and without another word he shoved nearly all of them into her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure as they all vibrated inside her.

After a minute Blossom couldn't stand it anymore and screamed as she orgasmed, but thanks to the ball gag her screams were muffled, she then felt Brick's fingerless hands on her sides, she looked up at Brick who had wicked grin on his face and he then gently brushed his hands up and down Blossom's sides. Blossom's eyes went wide and she burst out laughing, Brick then grabbed two more small vibrator's turned them on and put them up against her armpits, this cased Blossom to laugh even harder. Brick then quickly grabbed some tape that was on his desk and taped the two small vibrators to her armpits and then used the last two handcuffs to cuff her feet to the bed, so now she could only move her head.

While Blossom was laughing and fully restrained "i can believe even after all these years you're still super ticklish" Brick said as he began rubbing his cock up against Blossom's pussy causing her to get wetter and wetter, Blossom tried to yell at Brick to stop but thanks to the ball gag all that came out were muffled groans.

Brick stopped rubbing his cock against her pussy and looked to see what he had to work with "hmm let's see a rope, three dildos and a can of whipped cream hmm I know!" he said he grabbed the three dildos. Blossom opened her eyes after just having an orgasm and saw Brick grinned at her again he then removed her ball gag and tossed it off the bed, just as she was about to tell him to stop he ruthlessly shoved a dildo in her mouth and halfway down her throat before he taped it into place and turned it on causing her to moan in pleasure. Brick then grabbed the last two dildos and rammed them hard into her pussy and just sat and watched her squirm in pleasure.

After a few minutes Brick removed all of the dildos and vibrators from her and just let her relax for a bit. Once Blossom had stopped laughing she began to struggle against the cuffs, as she was struggling she heard a rattling sound, she knew what it was, Brick was shaking up the can of whipped cream and he then shoved the nozzle of the can into her pussy and pressed down on it causing cold whipped cream to flood Blossom's pussy and causing her to moan. After a minute Brick stopped and pull the nozzle out, as cream started to come out of Blossom's shaven pussy Brick put his mouth up to it and began sucking and licking it, Blossom began squirming at the pleasure she was feeling, Brick continued sucking and licking her pussy until all of the cream was gone.

Brick then sat up straight and wiped his mouth with his arm "ah that was a good appetiser, now here comes the main course" he said as he undid all of the handcuffs and tossed them off of the bed. Blossom was just about to say something when Brick placed his mouth on hers and began kissing her passionately; Blossom then wrapped her arms and legs around Brick trying to get as close to him as she possibly could.

Brick then moved back a bit so that the head of his cock was now pressed against her pussy lips then with one quick thrust he shoved his entire cock right up to the base straight into her pussy, he then rolled over so that Blossom was now on top of him. Blossom noticed this and began bouncing up and down on his cock while moaning in pleasure, Brick then reached up and began fondling her breasts.

This continued until they both started to reach their climax's Blossom went faster and faster until they finally cummed simultaneously.

Blossom began panting like a dog before she finally collapsed on Brick, she turned to look him in the eyes "that was amazing" she said

"I know" Brick said as his hand rubbed up and down her thigh Brick then remembered something "Bloss"

"yeah Brick?"

"there's something I want to ask you"

"what's that?"

"well as you know I'm not good with speeches" he started as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a small box "so I'll just get straight to the point" and he opened it to reveal a gold ring that had a pink diamond in the middle that was surrounded by smaller pink diamonds "will you marry me?" he asked.

Blossom's eyes went wide at the beautiful ring in front of her "yes Brick I will marry you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her and kissed him as passionately as she possibly could until exhaustion finally overcame them both and they fell asleep, each with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Another sex scene done with two more on the way and also the explanation as to why Brick was being so distant to Blossom, well i hope you enjoyed it


	7. A night of passion pt3

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this is a sex scene and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

As Boomer and Bubbles were on Boomer's bed making out with their fingerless hands roaming around each other's bodies, Bubbles then grabbed Boomer's shirt and tore it off revealing his muscular chest. Boomer then grabbed the sides of her shirt as well as the straps of her bra and tore them off as well letting Bubbles' massive breasts burst forward and bounce as they were freed from their confined space. Boomer wasted no time as he grabbed one of Bubbles' massive breasts and began sucking on it making Bubbles moan in pleasure and caused her nipples to go diamond hard. Boomer started sucking harder on Bubbles' breast as well as scraping his teeth on her nipple, he then stopped sucking on her left breast and moved over to the right one while shoving his hand down her pants and started rubbing her crotch through her light blue panties.

Boomer then stopped sucking on her breast and started making a trail of kisses going up her breast along her shoulder and stopped when he reached her neck he then started sucking hard on it and began making small circles with his tongue causing her to let out a low moan. Bubbles gave Boomer an extremely seductive look and then gently whispered to him "Boomer... I want you..."

That was all Boomer needed, and quickly he pushed her onto her back, Bubbles felt Boomer's hardening dick press against her flat stomach, as he got on top of her with his legs straddling her slender frame. His hands then gently rubbed her soft cheeks before he pressed his lips hard against hers. Throughout the thousands of times that he had kissed Bubbles and vice versa, this kiss was different he got a weird feeling, a feeling much like a jolt of electricity flowing through him from the lips to every other part of his being.

Slowly, as her mouth opened, allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth, his hands moved down, cupping her large, and extremely soft breasts in his hands, fondling them, squeezing them together. She then brought her slender arms up and wrapped them around him and pressing his body against her massive breasts as his hands left them.

Boomer then broke out of Bubbles' grip and moved up until his 12 inch cock was pressed up against her lips, Bubbles grinned at this and began giving Boomer a tit fuck while sucking on the head of his cock. Boomer began moaning and groaning in pleasure as Bubbles' tongue swirled around the head of his cock, Bubbles could see that Boomer was using every scrap of will power he had to keep from cumming in her mouth so she started going faster and faster. Boomer couldn't hold back any more and with a loud groan he exploded in her mouth filling her cheeks to the max before she swallowed it all in one gulp.

Once Boomer finished cumming he gave a content sigh of ecstasy, as Bubbles gave Boomer's cock one more hard suck before moving him back a bit so that his cock was out of her mouth. Boomer leaned down and he began kissing Bubbles all over her neck, slowly moving down, he then began to suck Bubbles' now very hard nipples and she began to moan as she felt an orgasm slowly building up. Boomer moved down slowly after a while, kissing her every time he stopped.

When he finally got to her pussy he and a small trickling stream of her sweat juice sliding down her pussy lips. Boomer wasted no time, and he quickly began eating Bubbles' wet pussy. She smiled and moaned, as pure pleasure was spread through-out her body "yesss...

"Boomer, oh yeah... eat me... yeahhHHH!" Bubbles shouted as cum shot from her pussy, into Boomer's mouth, and all over his face.

"Taste great", he said with a smile, and quickly resumed sucking and cleaning every drop of Bubbles' sweat pussy juices.

After Bubbles' second orgasm, Boomer stopped and lay on his back next to her "suck me", he said with a smirk. Bubbles began sucking Boomer's fully hard 12 inch cock. She gagged as Boomer's dick touched the back of her mouth, but she just kept going, sucking and licking while going down further.

Boomer began groaning in pleasure as she went faster "yes!... Blow me... Suck me", Boomer moaned as he neared an orgasm."Oh yeah... suck me, yes, yes, yesssss...", he busted in Bubbles' mouth again, while she swallowed every drop that came out enjoying the taste.

Once Bubbles stopped she gave Boomer one more hard suck and took her mouth off it when she did her eyes went wide in amazement "I can't believe it's still rock hard after all that" Bubbles said, she was now extremely horny now and she wanted Boomer.

"Okay Boomer enough fun and games... time for the main event" Bubbles said as she moved up until both she and Boomer were eye level, her hand then positioned his 12 inch cock so it was now pressed up against the lips of her pussy, and then without another thought she slowly started to move down.

Bubbles then let out another moan of pleasure as Boomer's cock continued going deeper and deeper inside her until she reached the base of his cock, she then slowly lifted herself until only the head of his cock was in her pussy before she plunged down again she continued doing this going faster and faster while Boomer just allowed himself to lie back, enjoy the ride.

Moving up and down, her hips slammed against his, both teens letting out moans of pleasure, the heat rising... Soon, Boomer could feel his climax coming, but he held it back with every ounce of will power he had while Bubbles did the same. Finally the two super powered teens couldn't hold back anymore and simultaneously they both orgasmed with Bubbles screaming and moaning as she both cummed and felt Boomer's cum shoot straight into her womb.

When Bubbles stopped panting she looked down at Boomer who had the same content look as she had, "so...wanna go again" Boomer asked, Bubbles nodded and began bouncing up and down on Boomer's still fully erect shaft. As Bubbles continued to fuck Boomer he got an evil grin on his face and began shooting one jolt of electricity from his cock straight at her G-spot causing her to have orgasm after orgasm, but still she didn't stop.

Finally after her amazingly 20th orgasm she was panting heavily from exhaustion and with basically no energy left she collapsed on top of Boomer, Boomer then wrapped his arms around her and held her close while hearing her light pants "So, how was it?" Bubbles asked

"That was the most amazing thing ever!" Boomer said with a smile "even better than your blowjobs" he added

Bubbles giggled and gave Boomer one more kiss on the lips before falling asleep with Boomer following soon after.

* * *

Another sex scene done with one more on the way, all i can say is review ^_^


	8. A night of passion pt4

With Buster and Bunny

Buster and Bunny were now lying on Buster's bed making out ferociously, after a few minutes of making out Buster was now on top of Bunny, Buster then grabbed both sides of Bunny's shirt and bra and tore them off letting her large breasts bounce freely, which caused Bunny to blush slightly. Buster grinned at this he then placed his firm, but gentle hands on the sensitive soft flesh on Bunny's chest. He had longed to do this for years but Bunny wanted to go slowly so he had to settle for hugs and kisses for a while, Buster then began rubbing and rolling Bunny's breasts together.

Bunny moaned quietly, as a rush of pleasure filled her body, sending a rush of love juice out of her crotch, making her let out a slight scream of pleasure. 'This is amazing' Bunny thought, 'I've never felt anything like this...god, I want more!' she shouted in her head, what Bunny didn't know was that Buster was channelling some energy into her breasts making them super sensitive. Bunny moaned as Buster began licking the tips of her pink nipples, making them get diamond hard in seconds.

Buster closed his eyes and suckled like a newborn on Bunny's right breast, winning another soft cry of pleasure from Bunny. Bunny was now using every scrap of will power she had to keep from orgasming, sweat began to cover her body in tiny crystal beads, mainly on her forehead. Buster brushed the droplets away, and continued suckling her breasts, kneading them like dough while he was at it.

Bunny raised her arms, and wrapped them around Buster's waist, pulling down his jeans and practically tearing off his top. Bunny started drooling a bit as she saw how big his muscles had gotten over the years. 'Oh god, this is a dream come true, I'm getting stripped by Bunny' Buster thought, as his already hard member grew more erect, and he began rubbing Bunny's breasts at a quicker pace.

Denying herself no further, Bunny flipped themselves over so now she was on top and she pulled off Buster's plain white boxers, exposing his rather large member. She wasn't sure how to do this, so she decided to start from the top, and work her way down, she then began tickling the head of Buster's manhood. Buster moaned as pleasure surged through his blood, and slowly pushed his manhood into Bunny's soft fingerless hands. Her gentle touch drove him wild, and he held back his hot cum until the right moment.

"AHhhhhhmmmm." he moaned as Bunny moved her hands up and down Buster's erect member. He moved his hips slightly, imagining he was pumping her crotch, which he hoped to do soon. A sudden rush of warm pleasure, and hot breath knocked Buster out of his own sexual world, and back into his other dream. Bunny had inserted Buster's rod into her mouth, and was slowly moving it in and out at a steady pace.

This was too much for Buster, he came with a grunt, splattering Bunny's face with white,

sticky cum. Bunny was surprised, and almost choked on it, and spit some out, not used to

this new and strange taste. Buster couldn't help laughing, and Bunny playfully glared at him

with gentle eyes. She lapped the rest of his semen up, swallowing it joyfully, now used to

this wonderful taste, and swirling some off her face and licking her sticky fingerless hands happily.

Buster then grabbed Bunny and moved her up until they were eye level before flipping over so now he was on top. Buster was sick of staring at her lace panties, and slowly ran his hands down her body, stopping to tickle her stomach playfully, earning a giggle and loving smile from his love, and continued his journey down to his goal. He then grabbed both sides of her panties and tore them off with on quick tugs, which made Bunny start blushing a bit.

Buster then moved down until Bunny's crotch was in front of his face, he looked at her shaven pussy and slowly rubbed her pussy lips while using his energy to make it more and more sensitive with each rub, which constantly gave Bunny jolts of pleasure. "Ya like that, hmm?" Buster cooed, leaning down to nuzzle her pussy a bit before sending a lick up from

the bottom of her pussy to the sensitive clit. Bunny moaned, and her hips rose, and shuddered. Buster continued to clean Bunny well, enjoying the hot juices flowing out onto his tongue.

He joyfully lapped them up, and controlled himself from sticking his tongue in her entrance, that was the job for something else."Ready, Bunny?" Buster said, gazing into his love's face, as he positioned himself over Bunny's beautiful body. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Bunny asked, even though she uses toys and masturbates she was still a virgin "only for a second, sweetie, it will turn into pleasure before you can cry, I promise." He said "you're lucky I'm trusting you!" Bunny scolded, playfully, smiling. Both lovers laughed.

Buster couldn't take it anymore, his lust growing, but he knew, he couldn't hurt her. Slowly, he lowered his body over her, lowering his hips over her entrance. He paused for a

moment, and looked up at Bunny, who looked worried. He leaned over, careful not to let his

rod touch her pussy, he wanted to save the best for last, and kissed Bunny as passionately as he ever could, closing his eyes as Bunny's soft hand touched his cheek, pulling his gentle face nearer to her. Their kiss broke, and Bunny knew it was time.

Buster lowered his hips, and positioned his cock close to Bunny's pussy, and slowly fit the

head inside. It was so warm and tight, that Buster moaned in delight. Bunny gasped as pleasure rolled through her body 'god he's bigger than any toy I've used before' Bunny thought. "Mmmm... soooo good." Buster moaned, entering her further until her virginity blocked him from going any further. He kissed Bunny to calm her as he thrust past

her hymen, Bunny cried out, breaking the kiss as a tear slipped free from her eyes. She

felt blood dribbling out of her pussy, and that made her moan, not from pleasure, this

time, but from pain, even louder. Buster caught the tear on her soft cheek, and smiled "it'll be all heaven from now on, I promise." Buster said, slowly easing his rod in and out of Bunny.

Buster hadn't lied, the pain vanished, and was replaced by huge waves of pleasure, both

lovers moaned, and Buster began to pump himself in and out of Bunny at a faster pace, his hips jerking up and down as he entered her countless times. Bunny raised her hips to meet his

hard thrusts, grabbing his smooth rear, and pushing him in harder.

Buster bent over Bunny, thrusting madly now, his pumping rod moving in and out in great

speed, their breaths growing shorter, and they began to pant as sweat covered their bodies,

both moving rapidly, Bunny's hips bucking wildly. Bunny felt an orgasm coming up in her, as her own fluid gathered up inside her, sending waves and waves of pleasure through her as

Buster continued to move his dick in and out of her very rapidly indeed, grinding his hips

into her each time.

Bunny's body couldn't take it, her hips raised, and she came hard, as her muscles in her vagina tightened around Buster's rod, who was still pumping madly. An orgasm crashed through Bunny's body, and she almost screamed, but covered her own mouth as her body moved from the pumping. Buster still hadn't cummed yet, so he pumped Bunny's crotch like his life depended on it, his rod thrusting, hips bucking up and down as his bent body leaned

over his lover. After sending Bunny through her second orgasm, Buster came with a grunt as his hot fluid emptied into Bunny's pussy.

Bunny moaned, and Buster slipped his limp rod out of her, panting for breath. "Buster. That. Was. Amazing" Bunny said, smiling, and brushing sweat-covered hair out of her face. Buster smiled passionately at Bunny, holding her in his arms as she gazed into his purple eyes "same here" Buster agreed before they both fell asleep.


	9. Madness and Murder

The next morning

Brick was happily sleeping with his arms around Blossom when he was woken up when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned a bit before he got up quickly put on some red boxers and a singlet before zipping down to the door. When he opened it he was snapped wide awake and he gulped, standing in front of him was Sara who had a smile on her face "good morning Brick did you sleep well" she asked

"yes I did Sara" Brick replied nervously

"so...was she a screamer" she said with a cheeky grin. Brick almost had a heart attack at this but somehow managed to nod

Brick then got a curious look on his face "so you're not angry in the least" he asked

"no I know how teenager's are these days their whole life basically revolves around sex, and it's better that they have sex with you than some stranger, but, I would have been furious if you or any of your brother's had sex with my daughters before you all turned 16" she said sternly making Brick gulp "any way the reason I'm here is to make sure the girl's each take one of these because I'm sure that you didn't use protection" she said as she gave Brick a small box that had birth control pills in it "well I'd best be off to work have a nice day" she said and Brick closed the front door.

He then slowly floated to the kitchen, knowing that if he walked he'd fall over, and poured a glass of juice for Blossom, Sara had had the same conversation with his brother's and they were pretty much in the same state as Brick. Brick then went back to his room and woke Blossom up and gave her the box, after Blossom had swallowed her pill Brick hopped back into bed and started making out with Blossom.

A few hours later

The girls we're now headed home, they had realised that in their night of passion that the boys had ripped their clothes off, thankfully the boys had lent them some of their clothes. They had also realised that their crotch's were aching from last night and decided that when they got home they'd just laze around and do nothing until their crotch's stopped hurting.

When the girls arrived home they snuck in through the window and quickly got dressed into clothes identical to the ones they left in so the professor wouldn't get suspicious and hid the boy's clothes under their beds.

With the Rowdyruff Boy's

The boy's were now at Brick's house discussing about last night "I had no idea that Blossom was so kinky when it came to sex" Brick said with a grin

"Buttercup still has the tightest pussy... uh I need to go out and get something" Butch said and he got up with a slight grunt, his crotch was hurting just about as much as Buttercup's and zipped upstairs to make himself decent.

Brick then turned to Boomer "what about you Boomer" Brick said

"yeah, what was it like having sex with Bubbles" Buster asked

"words cannot describe what it was like" Boomer said in a dazed voice

"okay what about you Buster?" Brick asked

"Bunny's pussy almost crushed my cock" Buster replied

"well that would explain why you have an ice pack on your crotch" Boomer said.

"I don't think that I'll be doing anything today" Brick said

"ha I don't think we'll be doing anything for a week" Buster said and they all laughed as Butch zipped out the door.

Later

Butch was now at his local pharmacist looking at a box, he had remembered what Buttercup had told him last night about her being pregnant "but we always use protection, I wonder how she got pregnant?" Butch asked himself quietly, he then turned his head and saw the owner of the store. "Hey, Russell?" Butch started

"I'm busy" Russell replied

"I've got a question about these condoms" Butch asked "I told you, Butch, I'm giving you the best bulk rate I can" Russell said as he walked over to one of the shelves and began checking stock.

"I know, but that's not what I was..." Butch said but was interrupted

"There's just no way I can compete with the big chain stores"

"I understand"

"So I make it up in personal service"

"I'm sure you do"

Russell then turned around to face Butch "I mean, I'm not going to unroll the damn things and put 'em on for you, but short of that, I've got your back" he said before turning back to the shelves

"And I appreciate it. But that's not what I was asking about"

"Butch, times are tough. People don't get their drugs from their friendly neighbourhood pharmacist anymore. They go on the Internet"

"I know"

"Sure, trust your mailman with your heart medicine and stool softeners"

"Russell, have you been hittin' the free samples again?"

Russell turned to face Butch "what are you, a cop?"

"No, I'm just a little concerned about you"

"Well, if you're so concerned, help me out a little bit. Why don't you buy some reading glasses or a neck brace once in a while"

"Sure, whatever-"

"A bag of Skittles for God's sake. You know, 'cause my margin on condoms is bubkes" Russell then moved over to another shelf

"Yeah, well, speaking of condoms, I just want to know if somebody could get pregnant even if you were wearing a condom?" Butch asked

Russell then turned around to face Butch "have you been talking to the Wetzel's Pretzels lady? Because I just gave her a ride home, that's it"

"No, no, no, no, I mean in general. What are the odds that a condom wouldn't work?"

"Well, there are a number of things to factor in" Russell then grabbed a bottle off the shelf, unscrewed the lid and began drinking its contents. After a few mouthfuls he stopped and turned to Butch "oh, cough syrup?"

"I don't have a cough"

"Neither do I" Russell then took another mouthful and paused as he put the lid back on before continuing "anyway, condoms. Whenever you're dealing with a manufactured product, there's always going to be flaws in the process"

"Yeah, but aren't they supposed to be tested before they go out? Or in?"

"Well, sure, but they don't test every one"

"They don't?"

"Masturbating is looking better and better, huh?" Russell said with a grin as he patted Butch on the shoulder before moving over to another shelf

"Okay, okay, so bottom line, what you're saying is even if I'm wearing a condom, there's a chance I could get someone pregnant?"

Russell turned to face Butch with a dumbfounded look on his face "did you miss eighth grade health class, Butch?"

"Oh, come on, who went to health class?"

"Well, amongst others, a certain self-medicating pharmacist who pays alimony to three different women, but not one penny in child support"

"All right, all right, for future reference, what about lambskin? Are they more effective?"

"Well, um, less so than your latex product. Now I had to stop wearing them myself because something about the smell made my cat go berserk. It kind of a cute story, she was-"

"I don't... I don't want to hear it" Butch interrupted

"Not a cat person, huh? I'm not either anymore"

"All right, well, thanks, Russell. I'll see ya"

"Th-Th-That's it? You're not going to buy anything? We've got Wiffle ball bats. Maybe your little bastard would like a Wiffle ball bat" Russell said as Butch walked out the door.

Meanwhile

At Townsville Racing track Ace was getting ready for his biggest race yet today he was going up against the world's best racers for the 'World Racing Cup'. It was now 10 minutes before the race and he was now in the bathroom after he had washed and dried his hands he turned to the door and saw Nightmare leaning against it with a massive grin on his face "hey buddy I think you're a bit far away from the circus it's on the other side of town" Ace said.

Nightmare just continued grinning before he lunged at Ace and pinned him up against the wall "hey what gives you stupid clown, let me go" Ace said as Nightmare lifted him up off his feet by his neck with one hand with the other reared back

"this is what you get when you escape from prison" Nightmare said he then laughed and launched his fist forward, crashing Ace's skull. Nightmare laughed as he let go of Ace's neck letting his corpse land in a heap on the ground "okay time to make my message" He said as he raised his left arm up, letting the straightjacket sleeve fall down revealing that he was holding a dagger. Nightmare cut Ace's jacket and shirt off exposing his green chest, Nightmare then drove the dagger into Ace's chest and began carving a letter into it.

Once he had finished carving he stuck his index middle and ring fingers into the cut, soaking them in blood before taking them out and wrote 'I'M' on the wall above Ace. Once he had finished he washed his hands and dried them before he made a black hole on the floor "cannon ball!" He shouted and he jumped in with the hole closing up after him.

10 minutes later

Ace's crew were impatiently waiting for him "where the hell is he all of the cars are now at the starting line" the Crew Chief said as the countdown began "one of you go to the bathrooms and check if he's still there" he said as one of the crew members ran off to the bathrooms. Once the lights went green every racer floored it but when they did a purple gas began filling the cars

"And we are off to an electrifying start as everyone leaves the starting line" the announcer said but just as soon as he finished all of the car's began swerving out of control "oh hang on folks there appears to be something wrong with all of the cars" the announcer said and as everyone came to the first turn they all crashed into the wall making a massive pileup. "Folks in all my years I have never seen an accident as terrible as this... and now the medic's are headed towards the accident" the announcer said as medic arrived at the pileup

Meanwhile

Leaning against one of the stand's was Nightmare, his left sleeve was pushed up to reveal that he was holding a small remote with a big red button on it, Nightmare then gave a little laugh "I'm sure they'll get a big bang out of this" he said he then pressed the button and then stuck his index fingers in his ears.

At the pileup

As the medic's were getting the racers out they all began to hear multiple beeping sounds "what the hell is th-" KABOOOOM! The pile blew up in a massive fiery explosion.

Nightmare laughed at this "look at those stupendous fireworks" he said before he made an umbrella completely out of shadows to protect him from the pieces of metal and glass that was now raining down on everyone.

Nightmare continued to laugh as people ran screaming "ah the sweet sounds of chaos... and I didn't even have to get my hands dirty for this one" he said before part of a wheel from one of the cars bounced off of his shadow umbrella "phew, good thing I made this umbrella... ah I'm getting bored" before a black hole opened up underneath him and he fell through with his laugh echoing before the hole closed up.

* * *

yes the bit where Butch is talking to Russell about condoms is from two and a half men i saw the episode and i couldnt resist, anyway please review


	10. Nightmare strikes again

The race track had now been completely closed off now as the police were inspecting Ace's body as well as investigating what had caused all of the cars to crash and explode. The police had taken a few pictures of Ace's body before covering him up and taking his corpse on a stretcher to an ambulance. Once the ambulance left one of the police men turned to the captain "Captain Dirge sir do you think that the guy who's been causing all of these murder's was behind this?" the man asked

"most likely, I also got a report this morning from Lock-Down that said that the murderer has finally given us a name" Captain Dirge said

"what is it?" the man asked

"the murder calls themself 'Nightmare'" Captain Dirge replied before a surprised/shocked look came to his face "if you'll excuse me I need to make a call" Captain Dirge said and he walked over to his car and drove off.

Townsville police department

Captain Dirge arrived at the police department and headed straight towards his office ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to him. When he reached his office he closed the door and locked it before headed straight to his desk. Captain Dirge picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial button for Lock-Down.

After a few rings someone picked up "Chief Warden Jenny speaking"

"Jenny it's me Dirge"

"oh hi Dirge what's the problem?" Jenny asked

"Ace from the Gangreen Gang has been killed as well as every racer in today's World Racing Cup" Dirge replied

"oh my god, was it Nightmare?" Jenny asked

"most likely, also the main reason I called you is because I need some of your best guards to protect 9 people who are most likely to be Nightmare's next targets" Dirge replied

"okay will do, could you tell me their names please" Jenny asked

"sure Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Sanford D. Ingleberry, William W. Williams, Arturo De La Guerra, and Grubber J. Gibberish" Dirge replied

"okay I'll get right on it, bye" Jenny said and she hung up.

Captain Dirge put his phone back on the receiver and gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair "the sooner this madman is caught the better it'll be for everyone" he said

"oh but I don't plan on getting caught any time soon" a voice behind him said he spun around in his chair only to be sent flying through a wall by a massive black fist that was coming out the Nightmare's straightjacket sleeve.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it'd be" Nightmare said as he picked up some papers off the ground "and these will make thing's a whole lot easier for me" he said as he looked at the papers

"freeze!" a voice said

"huh?" Nightmare said as he looked up from the papers and saw he was completely surrounded by police

"put your hands on the ground where we can see them" a police man said.

Nightmare looked at one sleeve and then the other "sorry, sleeves are too long, oh well tee tee for then ta ta for now" he said and he sunk into the floor stunning everyone.

Meanwhile

Blossom on her bed with a look of bliss on her face, because her mum was at work and her dad had left this morning to go to a science thing and wouldn't be back for a whole week so it was just her and her sisters and as such she could basically do whatever she wanted so now she was sprawled out on her bed naked with a large vibrating dildo in her pussy along with several smaller vibrators and she had taped two to each nipple and one on her clit "this is wonderful" she said in a dreamy voice.

But she was snapped out of her daze when her special phone rang "hello?" she answered

"Blossom it's Lieutenant Dem, we need you and your sister's to come down to the station because we need to show you something's" he asked.

Blossom paused and looked down at herself "my sister's and I are a little busy at the moment is it alright if the boy's go down instead?" she asked

"sure, I'll call them bye" he said and he hung up.

Once Blossom had hung up she got a happy smile on her face "okay now back to-" before she could finished she screamed as she orgasmed and then gave a content sigh "god I'm such a slut" she said happily and began playing around with the dildo in her pussy while thinking about last night.

With the Rowdyruff Boy's

Boomer Brick and Buster had now arrived at Townsville Police Department "this had better be good" Brick grumbled out as he and his brother's walked in with a slight limp. The three boys walked up to the receptionist "hi, Lieutenant Dem wanted to see us" Brick said

"ah yes his office is down the hall and to the right" the receptionist said and the boy's headed towards Lieutenant Dem's office.

When they came to the end of the hall and turned to the right they saw two massive holes in the wall's "my god what happened?" Brick asked

"Nightmare is what happened" Lieutenant Dem said as he walked up to them.

Lieutenant Dem was now in charge of things while Captain Dirge was in the hospital

"what did he do?" Boomer asked

"we don't know how he did it but he sent Captain Dirge right through these two wall's with, what we guess, one punch" Dem said

"did he do anything else?" Buster asked

"yes he took some papers that fell off Captain Dirge's now broken desk" Dem said as he pointed towards Dirge's desk which had been split in half, "the problem is we don't know what paper's he took, all he said was 'these will make thing's a whole lot easier for me'" Dem said

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Brick asked

"we don't know ether also horrible news Ace from the Gangreen Gang was killed" Dem said

"WHAT!" the boys yelled.

Dem nodded "he was found in the bathrooms of the Townsville Racing track but not only that every racer as well as medic's and some people in the crowd were killed as well" Dem said.

The three boys were absolutely shocked at this "that bastard!" Boomer said angrily

"he's going to pay with his life" Buster said angrily

"I wonder who his next target is going to be?" Brick said with a scowl.

With Butch

Butch and Buttercup were now in Buttercup's kitchen discussing on their child "Buttercup I know I seemed happy when you told me that you were pregnant but I realise now that I didn't get your opinion on it, do you want to have the baby or not?" Butch asked

"well at first I was upset that I was pregnant and then I was angry at you but now that I know that you're okay with it I want to have it" Buttercup said with a smile.

"Well we'd better start making plan's then, we've already got a house which is a good start and I'll start looking for a job tomorrow" Butch said

"but what about our families what are they gonna think of this?" Buttercup asked

"they're gonna kill me in the most gruesome way possible" Butch replied and shivered

"don't worry Butch I'll make sure they won't hurt you" Buttercup said as she got up and hugged him, but instantly regretted it and gave a low groan of pain as well as Butch

"your crotch hurting as well?" Butch asked, Buttercup nodded "hey look on the bright side of this situation we can have as much unprotected sex as we want until the baby is born" Butch said Buttercup got a seductive grin on her face and the next thing they knew they were naked on Buttercups bed making out.

* * *

another chapter done, please review


	11. Nightmare's message

A week had passed since the incident with Ace and all of the villain's that had been listed were now under police protection, much to their relief, but the police were still curious as to what the small message that Nightmare had left with Ace's corpse meant... they were soon going to find out.

Undisclosed location

Snake (Sanford D. Ingleberry) was sitting on a couch watching TV while 5 guards protected the house to make sure no one could get in without them knowing... or so they thought. As Snake was watching TV a black hole appeared on the floor behind the couch and Nightmare rose out of it. Nightmare saw that there were no guards in the room 'oh this is too easy' he thought to himself as he made a long sword with his shadow powers "boo" he said scaring Snake and with one swing he decapitated Snake, Nightmare laughed inwardly and got to work.

Once Nightmare had finished he looked at his handy work, Snakes headless body was now leaned up against a wall with a letter carved into his chest and above him written in blood was the word COMING and to top it all off Nightmare had put Snake's decapitated head in his lap with his hand on both sides of it to make it look like he was holding his head and "let's not forget to smile" Nightmare said as he pushed the corners of Snake's mouth up.

"okay time to spl- ooo a plasma TV I hope you don't mind if I borrow this permanently no I didn't think so" Nightmare said as he unplugged the plasma TV and make a black hole on the floor "see ya" he finished and jumped into the hole with it closing up after he left. Only an hour later would the guards find Snake's corpse propped up against the wall.

The next day

Security had been upped to the max for all of Nightmare's potential victims; the remaining members of the Gangreen Gang were morning over the loss of Ace and Snake but they also knew that they were most likely Nightmare's next victims. Big Billy (William W. Williams) Lil Arturo and Grubber were moved to one house that had the most security and two guards with them at all times. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had been informed of Snakes death and deciding not to take any risks the Rowdyruff Boys had all moved into Brick's house as well as Mojo knowing that there was safety in numbers.

At the house that the remaining members of the Gangreen Gang two guards began heading for the lounge room too swap places with the guards that were currently protecting the remaining members of the Gangreen Gang. When they turned the corner they came face to face with Nightmare "hello boy's" he started as two jet black swords came out of his long sleeves "I thought I'd come here to relieve you of your duties **permanently**" and in a few quick movements both guards were decapitated and one of them was now missing his clothes well whaddya know, a perfect fit" Nightmare said and he began heading to the lounge room.

When he entered he found the guard's almost asleep "hey buddy time to swap" Nightmare said as he hid his face

"finally, uh where's Frank?" the guard asked

"Zippy said he had to quickly go to the bathroom" Nightmare replied

"okay then see ya" the guard said as he left the room with the other guard following behind, closing the door on the way out.

Nightmare began to laugh getting the three Gangreen Gang members attention "duh, what are you laughing at?" Big Billy asked

"oh just that killing you is going to be child's play" Nightmare said as he took off the guard clothes

"who are you?" Lil Arturo asked

"who do you think?" Nightmare asked the Gangreen Gang just shrugged "oh for crying out loud" Nightmare said as he put his head in one hand while he aimed his other one at Grubber.

A jet black machine gun came out of Nightmare's long sleeve and he shot Grubber 20 times in the head he then turned around and shot every guard as they tried to come into the room. Once they were all dead he turned back to Big Billy and Lil Arturo only to be punched in the face. Nightmare stumbled back a bit with his shadow machine gun disappearing he then had his long sleeves grabbed and was again punched in the face causing his sleeves to rip off right above his wrists.

Nightmare scowled "alright then big guy, let's fight" he said and he and Big Billy began fighting, Nightmare managed to dodge all of Billy's hits and easily blocked any hit as well "well this has been real fun but I'm on a tight schedule" Nightmare said and with one swift kick Billy's head was sent flying through the window "and now last but not least the midget" Nightmare said as his right hand went black and turned into a machine gun "bye-bye" he said and he shot the petrified Lil Arturo in the head until it was gone.

"Okay then now that they're out of the picture time to finish my message" Nightmare said as he made a dagger out of Shadow's and began to get to work. Once he had finished he stood back and looked at his handy work, the remaining members of the Gangreen Gang were now propped up against the wall with a word written in their blood above them with a letter carved into their chests.

Above Billy was the word 'TO' above Grubber was the word 'GET' and finally above Lil Arturo was 'YOU' Nightmare laughed "well I'd best get out of here 'grrrr' hmm I wonder if they have any food here" he said and he headed towards the kitchen. After raiding the fridge and the cupboards he made a black hole in the wall and walked into it while laughing with it closing up after him.

2 days

The police had no idea what to do if this Nightmare guy could still kill people despite how much security they had as well as his ability to both come and go without leaving a trace. The Police had called in Blossom and Brick to see the photos that the police had taken of the crime scene. When the two saw the photos they were glad that there were two bins in the room. After emptying their stomachs and rinsed their mouths out in the bathroom they started looking at the photos thoroughly "apart from what's written on the wall above them I can't see anything else" Blossom said

"we know he's after someone but we don't know who" Lieutenant Dem said.

Blossom turned to Brick and saw his eyes go wide "I know who he's after" Brick said

"who?" Blossom asked

"Butch" he replied as he pushed the photos together to reveal that the letters that were carved into the Gangreen Gang's chests spelled B.U.T.C.H, Brick then pulled out his phone and called Butch.

With Butch

Butch had just finished an interview with a dock manger and had gotten a job lifting crates and other things from ships, at first they wanted a crane operator but due to Butch's super strength and ability to fly he was better than any piece of machinery and with 50 bucks an hour Butch couldn't be happier.

As he was about to fly home his phone rang "Butch here" he answered

"Butch it's me Brick you need to come down to the police station we need to ask you some questions" Brick asked

"okay I'll be there in a minute" Butch said he then hung up and flew off towards the police station. When he arrived at the police station he headed towards Lieutenant Dem's office, when he entered he saw Blossom Brick and Lieutenant Dem waiting for him.

"Ah Butch glad you can join us, now we need to ask you some questions" Lieutenant Dem said

"ask away" Butch said

"okay do you know anyone who would want to kill you" Dem asked

"...is that a rhetorical question?" Butch asked

"okay then how about someone with powers?" Dem asked again

"nope can't think of anyone, unless Him was revived or something...why are you asking me these questions?" Butch replied he got his answer when he saw the five photos in front of him and the message that was in them "oh, I see, no I don't know anyone who could have done this" he said truthfully

"okay then, thanks anyway you can all go now" Dem said they nodded and walked out. When they were outside Butch gave Brick and Blossom a quick goodbye and began heading towards Blossom's house while Brick and Blossom headed to the mall hand in hand to get some lunch.

* * *

Okay so now the rest of the Gangreen Gang are dead and Nightmare's message has been made, please review


	12. Back from the Grave

As Blossom and Brick were flying towards the mall Blossom stopped causing Brick to jerk to a halt as well "what wrong Bloss?" Brick asked Blossom only replied by wrapping her arms around him and gave him the biggest most passionate French kiss she could.

When she finished Brick was surprised "wow what was that for?" he asked

"for making me the happiest girl in the world" she replied while motioning to her engagement ring.

Brick smiled at this "I'd do anything to make you happy" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a light but loving kiss on the lips, after they broke apart they held hands again and continued towards the mall.

When Blossom and Brick arrived at the mall they were shocked to see several Ambulances near the entrance of the car park and people being carried out on stretchers with gas masks on by people in radiation suits. The two teen landed near a waiting paramedic "what's going on?" Blossom asked

"there's a horrible smell down there that's knocking people out and damaging their lungs" the paramedic said as a small girl was brought to him

"that's the last one" a man in a radiation suit said as more people in radiation suits went back dawn into the car park only they were carrying tools and different equipment.

The men arrived at the spot where the smell was coming from which had multiple cracks on it, they then began using the tool's to start breaking through the solid concrete to find what the source of the smell was. After an hour they found a large steel drum that despite being completely sealed was giving off a toxic smell so powerful that the machine used to detect it exploded. The steel drum was now being loaded into a special van that completely sealed off the smell "tell the guys to be super careful with this thing" one of the men told the driver who nodded and then it drove off just as it started to rain.

Nightmare was now standing in the middle of a four way intersection while holding an umbrella made of shadows, the rain around him was coming down so hard that you couldn't see a metre in front of you. Nightmare then used his super vision and saw a garbage truck headed towards him, the driver was one of the criminals that had escaped from Lock-Down. Nightmare grinned and made a machine gun out of shadows, he was planning on shooting the driver when he heard more rumbling he looked to the left with his super vision and saw a large oil truck he then looked to his right and saw another large oil truck only this one had a biohazard sign on it and finally he saw the van that was carrying the toxic steel drum.

Nightmare laughed at this and spun around shooting the headlight's out on all of the vehicles before flying up fast making a large pothole in the ground. Nightmare saw the vehicles get closer and closer until screeeeech CRASH! The four vehicles collided head on resulting in their loads going everywhere.

Nightmare laughed as he saw that all of the drivers were dead and some of the trucks load's came out and started filling the hole Nightmare had made, oil and garbage had filled up most of the hole then an experimental highly corrosive acid began pooling into the hole and finally the back door of the van broke open and the large steel drum rolled out and into the puddle before the acid ate away the metal letting the green liquid inside pour in.

Nightmare had seen the whole thing and now had a raised eyebrow "hmm interesting it's like that all happened automatically" he said curiously then as the rain begin to lighten up he saw the puddle begin flash, slowly at first and then it began to go faster "uh-oh, head for the hill's!" he exclaimed and he disappeared in a flash of black. The second he was gone there was a colossal explosion that completely disintegrated all of the trucks and their drivers and also made a hole in the clouds thus stopping the rain in that area.

When the dust cleared a figure could be seen standing in the middle of a now massive crater, the figure looked almost exactly like Brick only he had dark grey skin black irises and black hair. He was wearing black pants, black sneakers, and a grey sweatshirt with a black stripe across the middle. A thin stream of black smoke could be seen coming out of the corner of his mouth as he spoke "finally I'm free of that steel prison now what to do what to do oh I know get back at that blue eyed freak for sealing me up in that thing" the figure said angrily and he flew off.

With Nightmare

Nightmare had now arrived in a massive abandoned party favour warehouse "ah home sweet home" he said happily and walked over to a table with some papers on it. He then began sorting through them "let's see that guy in the garbage truck was the last one on my list" he said as he grabbed it scrunched it into a ball and tossed it into a waste paper bucket.

Nightmare picked up several paper's and stuck them onto a board "hmm let's see the snobby brat and the slut should be easy to kill the pink fuzz ball might be a fraction more difficult to kill but the monkey will be the hardest because he'll be protected by those four bastards and finally the three blobs" he paused before he burst out laughing "I'll let them be, they're to pathetic to kill" he finished as he grabbed their profile off the wall, scrunched it up and tossed it in the bin. "I think my next victims will be the slut and then the brat" Nightmare said as he looked at the posters before laughing and disappearing in a flash of black.

Meanwhile

Princess was in her temporary bedroom while she was in an undisclosed location due to her being one of the few people who would be Nightmare's next victim, with her was Boomer who had been chosen to guard her for the day and if that wasn't bad enough she wouldn't stop coming on to him "come on Boomie" she said as she rubbed her body up against him "just a quickie, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"no Princess, Bubbles is the only one who I'm ever gonna have sex with or make out with" Boomer said angrily

"now that's what I call a commitment" a voice behind them said they both turned around and saw Nightmare standing in the doorway.

Boomer immediately stood up and glared at Nightmare "I take it your Nightmare, the one responsible for all of the murders" Boomer asked as he started to walk over to him

"someone get the kid a silver dollar" Nightmare called out down the hallway as Boomer grabbed him by the front of his straightjacket.

"Tell me who you really are" Boomer demanded

"just a happy clown" Nightmare replied Boomer scowled

"not what who" Boomer demanded again and began rubbing Nightmare's face hard getting some grunts from Nightmare but when he looked at his hand it was clean.

"Smear free, its perma-clown" Nightmare said

"..."

"Oh tough crowd" Nightmare said before he kicked Boomer in the chest making him let go.

"Tell me, why are you killing all of these people, most of them are innocent and the rest have changed their ways" Boomer said

"I'm just trying to make the world a better place" Nightmare replied

"why are you after Butch then?" Boomer asked

"I just want to pay that bastard back for kicking me off of that elevator in Lock-Down" Nightmare replied.

Boomer's eyes went wide "Zade!" Boomer exclaimed

"bingo Blondie" Nightmare replied

"but how we were all told that you were killed" Boomer said

"nah I just killed a guy and dressed him up like me" Nightmare said

"but then what happened to your appearance?" Boomer asked

"well you see as you were eating that giant piece of Broccoli he cut off one of his hands so he could regenerate later but unfortunately for him I found his hand and ate it thus giving me super powers but after the first month I mutated into what you see now" Nightmare explained

"okay then but what's with all of the happiness you used to cold and evil but now you're a laughing psychopath" Boomer said

"well maybe I'm a bit off" Nightmare said as his hands went black and turned into boxing gloves before he started beating up Boomer.

Nightmare managed to dodge all of Boomer's punches easily until Boomer saw an opening and punched Nightmare straight in the jaw making him stumble back which gave Boomer the perfect opportunity and he began to pummel Nightmare relentlessly. Boomer continued beating up Nightmare until Nightmare had had enough he then turned his boxing gloves into long double sided swords and began slashing at Boomer.

Boomer was now lying on the ground bleeding profusely while Nightmare stood over him with his arm reared back he then turned to Princess with his psychopathic smile "oh don't worry after I'm done with him I'm coming after you" Nightmare said and then turned back to Boomer "bye-bye Blondie" Nightmare said, just as he was about to make the finishing blow something crashed through the roof and kicked him in the side of the head sending him slamming into the wall.

When Nightmare looked up he saw a grey skinned figure standing where he had been "back off clown boy Blondie's mine" he said

"and you would be?" Nightmare asked as he stood back up

"I'm Blight and don't you ever forget it" Blight threatened

"yeah well you see first off dumb dumbs mine to kill and second no one ever hit's or talks to me like that and lives" Nightmare said

"blah, blah no one cares why don't you just go back to your circus tent" Blight said

"why you" Nightmare said and he lunged at Blight and the two began fighting.

Meanwhile

Boomer and Princess had managed to escape while the two evil beings fought with each other. Boomer was now flying as fast as he could to the hospital but he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker due to blood loss and carrying Princess wasn't helping much either. Princess could now see the hospital but Boomer was starting to fly lower and lower, his vision was starting to blur and his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier until he finally passed out, luckily he had passed out at the hospital entrance and Princess carried him in.

Half an hour later

Boomer was now wrapped up in bandages and in a critical state due to the amount of blood he had lost, Bubbles was sitting on a chair next to him with tears in her eyes, Bubbles then turned to Princess "so what exactly happened" Bubbles asked as she wiped her tears away Princess then told her everything. When Princess finished Bubbles had a scowl on her face and swore that when she saw Nightmare she was going to turn his smile upside-down permanently.

With Nightmare

Nightmare had arrived back at his hideout through a black hole and collapsed into his chair that was used for Santa's at Mall's and stuff, he was covered in bruises and cuts and was absolutely exhausted "I can't believe how strong that little punk was... oh well I got him as good as he got me" he said before he passed out.

With Blight

Blight had arrived at his new hideout at the dump which originally belonged to the Gangreen Gang, he was in the exact same condition that Nightmare was and he collapsed onto 3 mattresses that were in the corner "I can't believe how strong that demented clown was... oh well I got him as good as he got me" he said before he passed out.

* * *

Nightmare's true identity has been revealed and Blight is back from the grave, please review


	13. The secret's out

A week had passed since Boomer and Princess's encounter with Nightmare and unfortunately he managed to get Sedusa, Fuzzy, Mojo and Princess. The boys had gone through a whirlwind of emotions when Mojo had been killed, it all happened so fast, a black hole had opened up on the ceiling, Nightmare came out of it with as word made of shadows, sliced Mojo right down the middle, and then flew back up through the hole with it closing up after him. Boomer had now fully recovered from Nightmare's attack on him, but his body now had massive scars all over it, but he didn't care he was alive after all and he now knew what they were up against.

Aside from that Blossom still hadn't told her parent's that she and Brick were engaged despite the fact the ring had been in plain view most of the time and Buttercup wasn't any better she still hadn't told her family that she was pregnant even though she had been showing all signs of it..

Buttercup had finished school for the day and was now headed home "ah thank god for the man who invented free periods" she said happily all Buttercup had to do was Math class and that was it for the day. As she was flying her thought's drifted to what her life was going to be like in a few months she was already two and a half months pregnant, she had counted it out and was happy when she found out that she'd be out of school by the time her baby came along. The main thing she was worried about at the moment was how her parent's would react when they found out that she was pregnant, she was so distracted by these thoughts that she nearly flew straight past her house.

She entered through her window, dumped her bag on the floor and flopped down on her bed "I think I'll just stay here for a while" she said happily as her eyes started to close and the next thing she knew she was asleep.

8 hours later

Buttercup woke up to the sound of her mum calling out that it was dinner time, her head spun so fast that she almost snapped here neck 'I've been asleep for 8 hours!' she screamed in her head but her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach rumbling loudly "I think I should tell them tonight" she said as she rubbed the small bump on her stomach and began heading downstairs as her mum called out again.

As Buttercup was about half way through her meal she stood up as well as Blossom "I have an announcement to make" the two sisters said in union and then looked at each other

"you go first" Buttercup said

"thank you, okay everyone Brick and I are engaged" Blossom said as she showed them her hand which had the engagement ring on it.

Everyone was speechless at that, there was an awkward silence which made Blossom nervous "well all I can say is congratulations and I hope you and Brick live a happy life together" Butters said

Blossom smiled and hugged her sister "thanks" she said she then turned to Buttercup "now you wanted to say something?" she asked.

Buttercup looked at her and turned to the Professor and Sara "that depends are mum and dad still alive" she asked as she saw that her mum and dad both had shocked looks on their face Bubbles checked her mum for a pulse while Bunny checked her dad. When they got nothing the two girls looked at each other and nodded before whacking their parent's in the chest, starting their hearts up again.

"Blossom are you sure you want to get married to Brick so soon, I know you love him and vice versa but have you even thought it through?" the Professor asked

"your father's right honey what about college didn't you want to go to that next year?" Sara asked

Blossom hadn't actually thought about that she was so wrapped up by Brick asking her to marry him that she had forgotten that just a month ago she had been accepted into Harvard University. Blossom got a sad look on her face "excuse me" she said and was about to walk off when Buttercup grabbed her wrist

"oh no you don't" she started "you ain't leaving until I say what I have to say" Blossom looked at her sister

"okay go ahead" she said as Buttercup stood up.

Buttercup took a deep breath and exhaled "okay everyone 'sigh' I'm pregnant" she said, everyone was shocked when they heard this "and before you ask Butch is the father" Buttercup finished.

Blossom completely forgot about her little problem and went red in the face from anger "BUTCH, IN HERE NOW!" she screamed

about a second later Butch appeared in the door frame to the kitchen out of breath "you called Blossom" he panted out before Blossom tackled and began strangling him "how dare you get our sister pregnant!" she said angrily before Bubbles pulled her off.

"Thanks Bub-" Butch started before Bubbles put her foot on his neck and pressed down firmly

"you had better take full responsibility for this or else I'll make your life a living Hell" she threatened

"I-am" he strained out "I-got- a job-to pay-for-everything" he said before Bubbles was socked in the jaw by Buttercup and sent flying across the room.

Buttercup then helped Butch up "are you okay?" she asked

"yeah I'm fine" Butch replied as he rubbed his sore neck.

Butch turned when he heard someone clear their throat when he did he saw the Professor looking at him with a small smile "I'm glad you're taking responsibility for this and I'm sure you'll make a great father" he said as he put a hand on Butch's shoulder

"thank you" Butch said in a relieved tone before his cheek was pinched roughly by Sara

"and if you decide to up and leave my daughter if my husband doesn't destroy you I will, got it" Sara said

"yes ma'am ow, ow" Butch said as she twisted his cheek a bit before letting go.

Butch turned to Buttercup and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'd better get going I left the oven on when Blossom called me" he said and he zipped off for home.

Buttercup turned around and saw Bubbles rubbing her now red swollen cheek "you know you didn't have to hit me that hard" she said

"yeah I know" Buttercup replied and walked back to the table to finish her dinner.

* * *

okay so the secret about Buttercup's pregnancy is out as well as Blossom being engaged to Brick, well other than that please review


	14. More murders

Nightmare woke up to the bright sun shining in his eyes "ah, stupid sunlight" he grumbled he then gave a big yawn and stretch before sluggishly walking over to a large steel box that had what looked like a fridge door. He opened it up to reveal a large cool room that had originally been used to keep ice cream and other cold stuff for parties he grabbed some cereal and milk and poured it into a bowl he then grabbed a spoon and walked out of the cool room closing the door behind him.

Nightmare walked over to the table and sat down "nothing like a healthy breakfast to start off a day of mayhem" he said and began eating his breakfast while looking down at some paper's on the table 'today I think I'll go after some bigger fish' he thought to himself as he looked at four paper's 'hopefully they aren't as strong as grey boy' he thought again as he finished his breakfast and disappeared in a flash of black.

Townsville Mall

4 familiar figures could be seen sitting at a table eating heaps of fast food, the four figures were Scrapper, Blade, Brazen and Brute. As they were eating Scrapper remembered something "hey did you guy's hear that Nightmare killed Mojo Princess Fuzzy and Sedusa" he asked

Before the other's could reply Nightmare appeared behind him in a flash of black "and your next" Nightmare said he said and he shoved his shadow sword right through Scrapper's head and then turned it into a bomb "take cover" Nightmare said as he went behind a pillar just as the bomb exploded.

When he looked to see his handy work he laughed as he saw that Scrapper was now just a headless corpse "I bet he really got a bang out of that" Nightmare said

"SCRAPPER!" Brazen screamed

"okay let's see who should go next" Nightmare said Brazen then screamed and flew straight at Nightmare and began rapidly throwing punches and kicks. Nightmare blocked all of Brazen's hits effortlessly until he was hit in both sides of the head "what the?" Nightmare said before he saw an equally angry Blade and Brute.

"so it's going to be a three on one okay I'm game" Nightmare said as his hands went black and turned into machine guns "let's fight" he said and the three teen's flew at him knowing bullet's wouldn't hurt them. Nightmare smiled and began rapidly firing but instead of bullets coming out small razor sharp saw blades came out instead, the teens were caught off guard by this and were sliced into little chunk's by thousands of the little blades.

When Nightmare stopped firing his hands then turned into flamethrowers "and for good measure" he said and black flames came out incinerating the teen's remains. When he finished his hands went back to normal and he laughed "oh that was too easy" he laughed to himself as a black hole opened up underneath him and he fell through, but what he failed to notice was that Scrapper's body was gone...

Meanwhile

On top of Townsville revolving tower Scrapper could be seen crying, what Nightmare didn't know was that Scrapper could regenerate just like Blade and Brazen, only unlike Blade and Brazen his body could be incinerated but thanks to his arm being indestructible he could always come back. "I can't believe she's gone, just like that" he said sadly before his face was overcome by pure rage "the next time I see that asshole I'll rip him to shreds" he said angrily he then looked to the side in the direction of Pokey Oak's.

He gave a sigh as he began weighing his options "I could either team up with them or go at it alone" he said he pause and gave another sigh "I guess I've got no other choice" he said, he then stood up and slowly flew towards the Powerpuff Girls house, highly doubting that they would let him join them or help.

He soon arrived on the front door step of the Powerpuff Girls house "I can't believe I'm doing this" he sighed out as he rose his organic arm and he knocked on the door several times and waited.

With the Professor

The girl's and Sara had already left so the Professor was all by himself, he was now in the middle of an experiment when his security camera turned on he looked at the screen and saw Scrapper waiting at the door his eyes narrowed as he reach into one of the draws on his desk and pulled out a ray gun that would take away powers and store them until he reversed them. He had made it just encase one of the girls or boys powers got the best of them, that way they could be stopped without damage being inflicted upon them. He then began heading up stairs towards the front door.

With Scrapper

Scrapper was now starting to get impatient as he knocked on the door again but still got no answer "okay that's it I'm blasting the door down" he said as his hand went into his arm and a laser came out and began charging. When it was almost fully charged he stopped "no I'd be making a really bad impression" he said to himself as his laser went back in and his hand came out.

He went to knock again when he heard the door click and open to reveal the Professor with a stern look on his face "what do you want?" he asked

"I need you or your daughters help" Scrapper replied

"why should we help you?" the Professor asked

"because we now have the same enemy and your chances of beating him might increase if we help each other" Scrapper said.

The Professor gave him a hard look and saw that he wasn't lying; he also noticed that it looked like he had been crying for some reason "okay you can come in" he said as he opened the door wider

"thank you" Scrapper said kindly and walked in.

10 minutes later

Scrapper and the Professor were at the kitchen table disguising about what happened "I'm so sorry" the Professor said as he heard about what had happened

"thanks" Scrapper said in a glum tone

"so what do you propose you and the girls do?" the Professor asked

"well Nightmare thinks I'm dead so he won't be expecting me but interestingly enough somehow when he attacked me with that bomb I obtained some information about him and his shadow attacks" Scrapper said

"what?" the Professor asked

"I found out that for the first week he had his shadow powers they were just like ordinary super power's but after the first week they became effected by Chemical X so now if you say had clothing or something covered in that Antidote X stuff every time his shadow attack's hit you they'd be cancelled out" Scrapper said

"you're kidding" the Professor said in amazement

"nope but unfortunately his normal power's are permanent so Antidote X wouldn't affect them" Scrapper said

"So you learned all of that from that one attack he did on you?" the Professor asked

"yep" Scrapper replied before he noticed the ray gun that was now on the table "uh what's that for?" he asked

The Professor gave Scrapper a calm look "I was originally going to use it on you encase you came here to kill me" he explained

Scrapper gave the Professor a sly look "I don't think you would have done much damage to me with that" Scrapper said

"this ray gun is actually meant to take away powers and store them until I reverse it" the Professor explained.

Scrapper's eyes went wide at this and he got the biggest smile on his face that he had ever had "that's perfect Professor do you think you could install one of these in my arm" Scrapper asked

"why would I do that?" the Professor asked suspiciously

"if you install one of these things into my arm then I can use it to take Nightmare's Shadow power's" Scrapper explained then

"why not just use the gun as it is?" the Professor asked again

"well if we try and use it in a fight he could easily destroy it but if you install one in my arm, which is indestructible, then we can get him no problem" Scrapper said explained.

The Professor gave Scrapper another hard look and then gave a sigh "okay follow me" he said and began heading towards the lab with Scrapper following behind.

* * *

okay so Blade (Brick's clone) Brazen (Blossom's clone) and Brute have all been killed effortlessly by Nightmare and Scrapper is trying to form an alliance with the Powerpuff Girl's and the Rowdyruff Boy's, and don't forget to review please


	15. A new alliance

The familiar sound of Bubbles' voice echoed throughout the house "dad I'm home!" she called out; the reason she was home early was because her last two periods of the day were free so she went home. When she got no response she was worried she went over to his lab door which was open and popped her head inside.

"Hello?" she called out as she heard the sound of welding, the sound stopped and the Professor appeared from around a corner

"oh hi sweetie how was your day?" he asked

"it was good" she replied before curiosity got to her "uh dad" she started

"yes sweetie" the Professor replied

"what machine are you working on?" she asked.

The Professor gave her a worried look before motioning her to come look, she then floated over to him to see what he was working on, when she did she gasped as she saw Scrapper lying on his back on the Professors surgical table without a shirt on. Bubbles was absolutely speechless at this "I'll explain later right now I need to finish working on his arm" the Professor said

"yeah I love chicken" Scrapper said in his sleep which made Bubbles giggle and the Professor chuckle before he went back to work and Bubbles went back upstairs.

An hour and a half later

The Professor had finally finished working on Scrapper's arm left him on the surgical table until he woke up, when he entered the lounge room he saw all of his daughters sitting on the couch, the second they saw him they began bombarding him with questions. Once he had managed to calm them down he began explaining everything.

When he had finished the girls had unsure look's on their faces "how do we know that he won't use it on Nightmare and then on us?" Blossom asked

"Blossom I can understand what you're thinking and yes I took that into account to but I can tell that even though he's evil he's not the type of person who would stab us in the back" the Professor said

"yeah what he said" Scrapper said as he appeared next to the Professor.

"Give us one reason we shouldn't destroy you right now!" Butters threatened

"because with me on your side your chances of beating Nightmare increase" Scrapper said casually Butters just scowled and gave a huff. Scrapper gave Butters a cheeky grin before he started to smell something "hmm interesting you three smoke cigarettes" Scrapper said pointing at Butters Buttercup and Bunny.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces when they heard that and The Professor Bubbles and Blossom turned to the three smoker's "is this true?" the Professor asked in a stern voice

"no, he's lying" Buttercup snapped defensively, they then all turned to Scrapper. Scrapper casually walked up to Buttercup and in one quick movement he was now holding her upside-down by her ankles while shaking her.

Numerous things fell onto the floor loose change, her wallet, Bubbles' wallet, some string, dirt, crushed bugs and finally a box of cigarettes and a plain lighter, then in one more quick movement Buttercup was back on her feet "now do you think I'm lying" Scrapper said smugly.

Bubbles reached down and picked up her wallet "you stole my wallet!" Bubbles snapped angrily

"my bank account was empty" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone.

The Professor gave a sigh "Blossom Bubbles please go to your room's and Scrapper could you please go with one of them" he said

Bubbles grabbed Scrapper's robotic arm and began dragging him away "come on let's all go to my room" Bubbles suggested and the three teen's began heading up to her room while the Professor turned to the remaining three girl's

"and as for you three we're gonna have a long talk" he said sternly making the girl's gulp.

In Bubbles' room

Bubbles, Blossom and Scrapper were now on Bubbles' king sized bed discussing/interrogating Scrapper "how do we know you're not lying?" Blossom asked

"yeah because you could have just made that entire story up just so you could get that upgrade" Bubbles said

"why would I make up that my girlfriend was chopped up into little pieces and then incinerated by a psychopathic clown?" Scrapper asked.

Bubbles and Blossom were about to continue but paused when they saw tears well up in his eyes, Blossom turned to Bubbles to get a confirm that they were real due to her being able to fake tears at will. Bubbles nodded and Blossom's face softened "I'm sorry Scrapper it's just we don't have enough reason to trust you" she said

"I don't blame ya, I mean me and the other's were trying to destroy you for years, frankly I'm surprised that your father let me in" Scrapper said as he wiped his tears away.

Before they could say anything else Blossom's special phone rang "what's the trouble Mayor?" she asked

"Blossom you've got to help there's this grey skinned guy destroying the city!" the Mayor exclaimed as crash's were heard in the background

"don't worry Mayor we're on it" Blossom said and she hung up "Scrapper you can prove that you're on our side by helping us beat this guy" Blossom said Scrapper nodded and he Blossom and Bubbles flew off towards Townsville.

Townsville

Blight had decided to stop gorging on garbage all day and see the sights of Townsville but of course by that it meant destroy everything in sight. Blight was now floating above the street with a smirk on his face he then fired his eye beams down at an oil truck causing it to explode while shaking half of the city and engulfing him in black smoke.

Blight took an extra deep breath and sucked in the black smoke until it was all gone, Blight gave a slight burp with a puff of black smoke coming out of his mouth "ah nothing like pollution and destruction to make a guy feel so alive" he said before he was kicked hard in the side of the head and sent flying into a building. Blight groaned as he rubbed his throbbing cheek and made his way to the hole he had made, when he looked out he saw Blossom Bubbles and Scrapper "well, well, well Scrap-heap it's good to see you again" Blight said with a grin.

Scrapper scowled "tell me how you're alive, last I heard you were dissolved in a tub of disinfectant" Scrapper said

"well you can thank that loser Nightmare for that, he's the one who was responsible for bringing me back stronger and faster than ever" Blight said he then fully realised who the other two were "so I see you've decided to become a goodie-goodie and join up with them" he said

"...your point being?" Scrapper asked blankly.

Blight smirked "my point being is now that you've joined up with them you're a traitor so I now have to kill you as well as them" Blight said as his hands turned into slime.

Blossom gave Blight a 'are you kidding me look' "are you suffering a concussion from that hit we gave you it's three to one so you have no chance of-" before she could finish Blight shot two balls of slime from his hands that completely encased both Blossom and Bubbles up to just above their mouths so they could still breath. The two balls of slime had made such an impact that it sent the two girls flying backwards and sticking to the side of a building.

Scrapper turned back to Blight only to be punched repeatedly in the face and stomach by Blight. The assault continued until Scrapper managed to grab both of his hands stopping him from attacking. A hatch opened up on Scrapper's arm and a small laser gun came out and pointed itself directly at Blight's head "say cheese" Scrapper said and the laser gun began rapidly firing at Blight's head.

When Scrapper stopped firing and the smoke cleared he saw that Blight's head was completely gone "and that's the end of that" Scrapper said smugly as the laser gun went back into his arm.

As he about to let go of Blight's body a new head made of slime burst out with an evil grin "peek a boo" he said before he opened his mouth and an energy blast came out and hit Scrapper straight in the face.

Scrapper let go of Blight and put his hands to his face while Blights head went back to normal. Blight grinned and kicked Scrapper in the stomach sending him flying back and almost crash into a building. Scrapper looked at Blight with a scowl "you see scrap-heap you could blow me into a million piece and I'd still come back" Blight said

Scrapper scowled at this "oh well, if I can't blast you away I'll have to pound you into a pulp, that's all" Scrapper said as he clenched his robotic hand into a fist in front of him with some spark's showing.

Blight laughed at this "is that so huh? Well then come and get me" Blight said as he motioned for Scrapper to attack him, Scrapper then shot forward and both he and Blight began exchanging blow after blow. Blossom and Bubbles were surprised at how strong Scrapper was, they already knew that he was extremely powerful that had been proven on more than one occasion but from what they heard from Princess about the incident with Nightmare and Boomer then Scrapper would become extremely helpful in the future.

Scrapper began delivering punch after punch to Blight before grabbing his arm, spun him around, and threw him down to the ground. When Blight hit the ground, instead of tearing up the road, he went 'splat' on the ground "damn it!" Scrapper said as he saw the brownish-green sludge on the road. The sludge began to twitch a bit before the top half of Blight appeared "mama mia that hurt" Blight said as he rubbed his head, the sludge that was around him began retracting as he rose up until it was all gone and he was back to normal.

Blight looked up at Scrapper and saw that he was panting from exhaustion "so scrap-heap tell me how long do you think you can keep this up" Blight asked

"as long as it's going to take to beat you" Scrapper replied angrily and flew down towards Blight. Blight sneered at this and got into a fighting position, just as the two were about to hit each other they were both hit by a large multi coloured ball of energy which made a large explosion...

* * *

a cliffhanger i guess, anyway please review


	16. The Nightmare is over

When the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared the Rowdyruff Boys could be seen floating next to each other with their right arms out in front of them "bullseye!" they said in union.

As they looked at the smoking rubble they saw a large piece move before it was flipped over revealing Scrapper, Scrapper looked up at them and scowled "hey what was that for I'm on your side" he exclaimed

"yeah right and pigs fly" Brick said

"well do you want to stop being a jackass and help your girlfriend" Scrapper said as he pointed at Blossom and Bubbles who were still stuck to the side of the building.

Just as the boy's went to help the girls Blight burst out of the rubble and flew straight at Scrapper, punching him in the face making him stumble back. Blight's fingerless hands turned to sludge before changing into giant fists. When Scraper managed to get his footing he began to get pummelled by Blight's large fists which were now blurs.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The boys had found the two girls still in their slime cacoons on the side of a building Brick and Boomer used their heat vision to harden the slime so the girls could easily break out of it. When they did they each embraced their boyfriends in tight hugs "okay so it's six on two" Butch said

"I like those odds" Buster said

"no you can only destroy Blight" Blossom said sternly.

The boys gave her confused looks "uh why don't you want us to destroy Scrapper as well?" Brick asked Blossom then gave them a quick rundown on what happened "okay we'll help him beat Blight" Brick said

"uh by the looks of it I think you're gonna have to help him to the hospital" Bubbles said as she pointed at Scrapper who looked like he was on his last legs.

"I must admit scrap-heap you've lasted longer than I thought" Blight said as his hand went back to normal "but I'm afraid that-" before he could say anything else he was hit in the face, stomach, back and the face again making him crash to the ground. When Blight stood back up he saw the Rowdyruff Boys standing in front of him with their arms crossed and smug look's on their faces while Scrapper (who was barely conscious) was now with the girls.

"Well, well, well looks like back up has arrived" Blight said as he cracked his neck and then turned into his sludge form "okay then let's fight" he said, then out of nowhere ten large marble sized black balls with a familiar smile painted on them embedded themselves in Blight's chest before sinking into his sludge body. The boys jumped back at this just a rapid beeping could be heard followed by Blight's stomach bulge and then retract, Blight groaned at this as he went back to normal and burped up a small purple cloud.

Everyone began to hear a familiar laugh which made their blood boil with anger, they all looked to the top of a building and saw Nightmare standing on the edge of it while waving at them, he then jumped off and landed in front of Blight.

"So sludgy what do you think of my special poison gas bombs" Nightmare asked

"if you were trying to kill me then you've failed miserably poison doesn't affect me in the least all it does is become a tasty snack" he said as he licked his lips, Nightmare growled and kicked Blight hard in the head sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

Nightmare laughed and turned towards the Rowdyruff Boys "well now that the slime ball is out of the way why don't we have a little fight, huh? whaddya say?" Nightmare offered

"I say I'm going to tear your head off" Butch said angrily.

Nightmare's smile grew "ah Butch you've changed so much since I last saw you" he said

"shut up I saw your little message so I know you're mainly after me" Butch said angrily

"so true" Nightmare said as he looked at his nails.

"well then if you want me, come and get me" Butch said

"you're the boss" Nightmare said as he smiled at Butch "but first I was to show you all a new trick I've learned" Nightmare said

"what's that? face painting, balloon animals, juggling" Brick said which made Blossom giggle.

"Watch" Nightmare said he was then shrouded by a black aura, the aura began getting bigger and bigger until black lines with large circles at the end began shooting out from every direction.

When the aura disappeared they could now see that all of the black lines were connected to Nightmare's shadow, then black silhouette's began rising out of every circle that was at the end of the black lines. When the silhouette's had fully risen they faded from black to their true colours, when they did the Rowdyruff Boys Scrapper Blossom and Bubbles' eyes went wide and their mouths dropped.

Now standing in front of them was nearly every single ex/villain that they or Nightmare had killed in the past "so, do you like it?" Nightmare asked

"what the?" they said in union

"yep using my shadow power's I've resurrected the dead so I can use them to do my bidding" Nightmare explained. Nightmare's smile grew "now attack!" he commanded, every ex/villain looked at the super powered teens with blank icy stares before they all charged at them.

The super powered teens were so shocked by what Nightmare had just done that they didn't realise that they were being pummelled, when they finally realised what was happening they began fighting back but no matter what they did the villains just kept coming back for more.

Brick and Blossom did a team attack and blew the possessed Prince Russell and the Emperor to pieces but they just came back together.

Bubbles was trying her absolute hardest to defend herself against the possessed Brat and Brash who surprisingly looked the same age as Bubbles despite the fact that they died younger.

Boomer and Butch were back to back as they were surrounded by the Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Bruce, Blake, Shadow and Inferno "geez how did this happen" Butch asked "I don't know just fight them" Boomer said as the ex/villains lunged at them.

Buster was up against the Rowdyrock Boys, the Powerpunk Girls counterparts:

Blaze (the parallel version of Brick) had crimson red eyes, instead of a cap like Brick he had headband on that had spikes on it, his hair was orange just like Brick's only instead of having a small ponytail at the back, his hair was spiky and went down to just above his waist, he was wearing a crimson red T-shirt and even darker red cargo pants as well as sneakers with red laces

Brawl (the parallel version of Boomer) had navy blue eyes, he had shaggy blonde hair with two long bangs at the front, around his neck he had a steel chain necklace that had a skull with a snake wrapped around it, he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a navy blue tank top over it and even darker blue cargo pants as well as sneakers with dark blue laces

Bomb (the parallel version of Butch) had forest green eyes, his hair was like Butches only longer, he had two steel chains on his body that crossed his front in an X shape, he was wearing a forest green tank top and even darker green cargo pants as well as sneakers with dark green laces.

Buster began getting the living snot beaten out of him as the three teens relentlessly attacked him.

Scrapper however had managed to get to his feet he saw all of the ex/villains attacking his new acquaintances including his girlfriend Brazen, thankfully they hadn't noticed him because he was in no condition to fight. As he watched them fight he noticed that all of their shadow's were connected to Nightmare who wouldn't stop laughing "as soon as those brat's are dead I'll slaughter all of these losers much worse than I did before" Nightmare said.

Scrapper scowled angrily at this "damn that stupid clown if only I could... god how could I be so stupid" he said to himself as his robotic hand went into his arm and out came the special ray gun that the Professor installed in him.

Knowing that he didn't have much energy left he limped towards Nightmare as quietly as he could so if he used his remaining energy into the shot he wouldn't miss. "dance my puppet's dance" Nightmare laughed out as he wiggled his fingers but stopped when he heard a foot step behind him, he turned around only to come face to face with Scrapper as his ray gun which was an inch from Nightmare's stomach

"you lose" Scrapper said blankly and fired his ray gun which hit Nightmare. Nightmare yelled in pain as both his shadow powers and as well as a few of his other super power's were drained from him.

Once his shadow power's were all gone the lines connecting him to the ex/villains disappeared and the ex/villains eyes went back to normal. Nightmare was furious when he realised what Scrapper had just done to him "you have made me one very sad clown!" he yelled angrily at Scrapper who was now on the ground due to him being too tired to stand up anymore. Nightmare thrust his arm forward and punched Scrapper right in the face sending him tumbling along the road and slam into the side of a building.

Nightmare began walking towards Scrapper to kill him when he heard someone clear their throat he turned around and gulped all of the ex/villains were looking at him with scowls on their faces. "Oh uh hey so no hard feelings about the whole killing you reviving you and using you as puppets right?" Nightmare asked as Fuzzy's fur went red and his muscles became more defined, Him grew in size, Mojo was now holding a ray gun, Prince Russell made an energy ball in his hand, Sedusa's hair made whipping sounds, Inferno became surrounded by blue fire, Shadow became surrounded in a black aura, the Clones, Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyrock Boys each got an aura around them.

"Get him" Him said and all of the villain's charged at Nightmare and began attacking him mercilessly.

The Rowdyruff Boy's were watching the mass beating with eager looks on their faces they then looked at the girls who smiled "dibs on the crotch" Bubbles getting groans from the others before they all flew down and joined the massive beating.

10 minutes later

The police had arrived and were taking the now dead Nightmare to the hospital while all of the villains had special handcuffs put on them that would render them powerless. The Rowdyruff Boys Blossom Bubbles and the ex-villains were now on the side walk talking "I guess we have to thank that asshole Nightmare for reviving us even though he was the reason we died in the first place" Ace said with the other's agreeing

"yeah thanks to him my friends and girlfriend were brought back to life" a strained voice said.

They all turned around and saw Scrapper limping while holding his organic arm with his robotic one "uh aren't you going to do something about him" Princess asked

"no, he's our ally now" Blossom said as she and Brick walked over to help him

"so I proved that I'm on your side" Scrapper said as he collapsed but was caught by Blossom and Brick

"we'll take him to the hospital and you can do whatever you want" Blossom said and the she and Brick flew off while most of the other's went their separate ways.

Meanwhile

Blight was supporting himself up against the wall of his hideout while coughing badly, ever since he had gotten up after Nightmare had kicked him into a pile of rubble he had been having major coughing fits while slowly feeling weaker. "What's '_cough_' wrong '_cough_' with me?" he coughed out badly, he then made his way to a mirror he had found to see how his face looked, when he did he saw that his usual grey skinned face now had a purple tinge to it and his eyes were now blood shot "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" He said to himself and chuckled a bit but then he started gasping for air.

Blight took a step back and fell to his knees while clutching his chest tightly 'it must be Nightmare's poison bomb's that's doing this to me, but how?' was his last thought he collapsed to the ground and remained perfectly still until he exploded with sludge going everywhere.

At the Hospital

After making sure that Scrapper would be okay Brick and Blossom left the room hand in hand, when Blossom closed the door she turned to Brick "Brick there something we need to discuss about our engagement" she said Brick got a horrible feeling in his chest at this. Blossom walked over to Brick and wrapped her arms around him while she Blossom rested her head on his shoulder and gave a sad sigh "we're gonna have to postpone the wedding for a few years until I finish collage" Blossom said

"oh thank god, I thought that you didn't want to marry me anymore" Brick said in relief as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blossom moved back so she could see directly into Brick's eyes "Brick there is absolutely nothing in the world that would make me not want to marry you it's just that we have to wait a bit" she said, Brick smiled

"that's okay we both know that you're the main future of this relationship" he said, Blossom giggled at this and gave Brick a massive French kiss to which he happily returned.

* * *

A bit rushed i know but i was seriously running low on idea's when i wrote this, anyway please review


	17. Epilogue

5 years had passed since the Nightmare incident and ever since then there had been nothing but peace. The Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boy's had officially retired as superhero's and now chose to live like semi-normal people, they still used their power's but not as much as they used to.

The girls had now moved into their boyfriend's house and Butters had moved into the spare house with her new boyfriend Bomb from the Rowdyrock Boys. It had started when she first met him years ago when he and his brother's came out of the mirror world at first she thought he was cute but when he tried to kill her that feeling came to an almost immediate halt. When he was destroyed along with his brother's Berserk and Brat she felt really sad for a while but soon got over it. When she heard that he and the other villain's were revived by Nightmare she began making visits to the prison to see him and the two fell in love with each other.

Butters managed to convince the Mayor (rather easily) to let not only Bomb free on parole but with some begging from Scrapper she also got Blade Brazen and Brute on parole as well only they were to be stripped of their power's for a year. After the year had passed Bomb Blade Brazen and Brute had changed their way's and had become good guy's.

A week after Blossom had come back from college she and Brick had gotten married and were now expecting a child in another two months, speaking of children 8 months after the Nightmare incident Buttercup had given birth to a girl and a boy that both looked like carbon copies of their parent's when they were 5, the girls name was Bree and the boys name was Bert.

Bubbles and Boomer had also gotten married and were also expecting a child within the next five months it was the same with Buster and Bunny as well as Scrapper and Brazen, so in short everything was wonderful and should true evil ever rear its ugly head again they would all be ready to stop it to keep the world safe.

The End

* * *

Yes this is the end of this story and also the end of my Star Wars title themed series, i would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially **ppgrulz123**, **Dominator225** and **Bubblycutie**. So until possibly my next story, peace out ^_^


End file.
